The Trickster and The Lion
by Kimamoondog
Summary: Bobby's daughter comes into play a few weeks after Lucifer is released. A/U Gabriel/OC rated for some lanugage, and sexual themes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: dont own any supernatural charecters only own my OC Leo.**

**A/N: okay so I am so scared to put this on here but i figured i might as well to help see how good i am of a writer and so if you have any critisim make it constructive. Also this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**A/N 2: if you've read my chat room series then you'll reconize Leo though she is a slight bit more serious here.**

Chapter 1

Leo sighed as she lounged in the reclining chair in her long lost "Father's" house. She had been sent here by her mother who was by then in another country to hunt down a demon or something. Leo hadn't really paid too much attention seeing as she was pissed about being sent to a man's, who she didn't even know, house at the age of 18, hell she could go off on her own if she wanted to. But somewhere deep down she knew that it was better to stay with family then go after monsters on her own. After all blood was supposed to stick together.

She tossed her dirty blond hair over her shoulder as she messed with the mp3 in her lap. She didn't want to be to entirely rude she wanted to at least be able to hear the man if he tried to talk to her at all. If he did she decided she would do everything she could to cut the conversation short and not talk unless necessary.

Bobby Singer paced his kitchen debating on what to do. She had passed all the tests he had put her through and he had come to the conclusion that she wasn't a demon. But he couldn't figure out how she that thing in his living room was his "daughter." A couple times he thought abut calling Dean and Sam but quickly squished that idea seeing as the apocalypse was literally just around the corner. He didn't want to pile his newly discovered kid on top of that. No matter what he said to them he cared about the two igits.

Finally Bobby swallowed his pride and walked back into the room where the girl was sitting looking as annoyed as he was confused. "Do you want something to eat kid?" He asked trying to put on a friendly manner but that was quickly shot down by the annoyed look she gave him.

"No, thank you." She said drumming her thumbs against her leg in a bored manner.

"You sure kid?" Bobby asked trying again to get the kid to at least look at him decently.

"Yeah I am, and you don't have to do that." Leo responded looking down at the mp3 player as if contemplating tuning the older man out.

"Do what?" Asked Bobby as the girl switched on the music device and put an ear bud in her right ear.

"Be nice to me." She responded before putting the other ear bud in her ear.

Bobby muttered a few choice words to himself before going back into the kitchen grabbing the phone and calling Sam and Dean. If he had to be stuck with a 17 year old over grown brat he might as well get reinforcements. Apocalypse or no apocalypse.

"Hey Sam its Bobby I need you and your brother to get to my house ASAP." Bobby said as soon as he heard Sam's muffled greetings.

"Kay." Mumbled the still half asleep Winchester.

Bobby hung up the phone and groaned it was going be along day for him especially if that kid just sat there in the chair listening to that damn music. _"Now what the hell am I supposed to do until those to igits get here?" _Bobby asked himself. _"I could always see what she knows if anything about the supernatural world, the last thing I need is one of those idiot angels popping in here and scaring the living shit out of her." _He thought as he walked back towards the room the girl was in.

Leo's stomach growled as soon as the older man left the room. _"Shit," _she thought,_ "I should have said yes to his food offering why'd I have to be such a bitch?" _She sighed as her rebellious belly made another obnoxious sound. _"Damn it at this rate I'm going to waste away." _She was starting to get annoyed with her stomach at it cried out again for some type of food.

"Hey kid." Leo could barely hear the voice over the combination of her loud music and her annoyed thoughts but once it got through to her she looked at the man that had re-entered the room.

"Yes?" She asked taking out her ear buds.

"How much do you know about what your mom does for a living?" Bobby asked her.

"Hm," the girl smirked, "do you mean the credit card scams or the demon hunting?"

Bobby stared at the girl with humor and annoyance. She was a smart ass which meant she was going to fit in with the boys alright. Bobby didn't know if that should worry him or not. He knew Sam wouldn't try anything with a 18 year old but Dean was Dean and if she was anywhere close to being 18 she was fare game to him.

"Well you're just a bundle of joy aren't you?" Bobby asked leaning against his desk and crossing his arms.

"You haven't even seen me on a good day yet _old man_." The teenager replied turning off her mp3 and crossing her arms as well.

"Well _kid _how much do you know about the supernatural world?" Bobby asked.

"Enough to know how to kill most demons, ghost, and other things." The teenager replied taping her foot to a beat apparently only she could hear.

"You're a cocky one aren't you?" Bobby asked as the teen grinned at him.

"You have no idea." She said.

Bobby looked closely at the girl for a second before asking, "Why didn't your mother let you stay by yourself?"

"Hell if I know." The girl responded clearly annoyed with his question.

"Listen I'm going to order Chinese are you sure you're not hungry?" Bobby asked.

Leo was going to say no until her stomach gave a particularly loud growl and all she could do was nod as the older man said, "so I guess that means you are," walked yet again into the kitchen to order said food.

Leo yawned and put her head back as the older man left the room again. _"This is strange." _The girl thought to herself while trying to hold back a giggle at the stupid thought. Of course it was strange her mom telling her all her life not to worry about having a father then suddenly dropping her with a man that was supposed to be the father she wasn't supposed to worry about. _"But then again is anything in my life not strange?"_

"Hey kid the delivery guy is going to be here in a while." Bobby said from the door way as he re-entered the room.

"Kay." Leo responded while yawning.

"Would you mind answering the door and paying for it I got some things I need to do," Bobby said while handing the girl a 20 from his wallet.

"Yeah sure no problem." Leo replied while taking the money and shoving it in her left shoe. Something she had always done with bills any larger then a ten, even when she was a small girl.

About 20 minutes later the door bell rang and Leo was up on her feet and walking towards the door. _"Fast service." _She thought as she opened the door only to see two men standing there.

"So where's the food?" She asked the men who looked as if they had never seen a teenage girl before.

"Where the hell is Bobby?" The shorter of the two asked seeming to snap out of his state of shock.

"BOBBY!" Leo yelled before turning her back on the boys and walking into the living room.

"You don't have to yell kid." Snapped the man as he walked into the living room.

"Right sorry, but there are some strange men at your front door." Leo replied before turning up her music and pretty much tuning the man out.

Bobby almost sighed in relief once he saw Dean and Sam standing in the door way. "C'mon in ya idjits." Bobby said while gesturing for the younger men to get in the house so he could shut the door.

"Who the hell is the kid Bobby?" Dean asked as soon as he and Sam where inside the house and Bobby had shut the door.

"What did you call us for?" Sam asked at about the same time Dean asked his question.

"She supposed to be my daughter." Bobby replied.

Dean and Sam just stared at him for a long minute before Sam broke the silence. "I thought you and Karen never had children though."

"We didn't but it is possible that she was born before I even got married to Karen." Bobby replied as he and the boys walked into the kitchen.

"Okay so why is does she show up now?" Sam asked as he took the beer Bobby offered him.

"The voice mail her mother left said it was because she wanted her to be safe so she sent her here." Bobby replied while opening his own beer.

"Her mom sent her to some man that she didn't even know?" Dean asked as he tried to take in the fact that Bobby could possibly have a child.

"I guess so." Bobby replied while leaning against his counter.

"Does her mom even know what you do for a living?" Sam asked.

"Of course she does seeing as she's was a hunter before I even met her or knew about the supernatural." Bobby replied drinking the last of his beer.

"Does the kid know?" Dean asked while finishing off his beer as well.

"Oh I think the kid is pretty aware of the fact that there are creatures that go bump in the night out there." Came a female voice from the entrance to the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bobby asked shocked that neither he nor the boys had noticed the girl before.

"Long enough to realize you can't remember my name." The girl replied. "Anyways I just wanted to know if you knew when the Chinese was supposed to get here."

"They said it be a half an hour." Bobby replied, "And I do to remember your name _Leo_."

"Okay thanks." The girl responded before turning around and walking back into the living room.

"Who the hell would name their daughter Leo?" Dean asked while looking bemused at the unusual name.

"The hell if I know." Bobby replied shrugging.

Leo sighed as soon as she got settled back down in her chair the door bell rang again. As soon as she answered the door she was greeted by the wonderful smell of Chinese food.

"Thank God." Leo said as she was about to pass the man the money.

"Not quiet." The guy smirked as his eyes turned completely black.

"Oh c'mon." Leo groaned before the demon grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the house. "Let me guess you're here to try and kill me?"

"Not try baby." The demon replied before aiming a kick at her head.

"Well in that case." She smirked before taking out a small bag of salt from her back pocket while dodging the demons relentless kicks. As soon as she was ready she charged at him and dumped the salt on his face.

"Bitch!" The demon shriek while backing away.

"So I've been told." Leo replied before splashing holy water on the demon and taking out her knife in order to go on the offense.

"The hells going on out here?" Bobby asked while running out his house the two men tailing behind him.

"Stay out of this old man I'll get to you in a second." The demon snarled as it looked over it's shoulder at the older hunter.

"Hey asshole focus on your opponent." Leo said as she punched the demon in the mouth causing it to growl at her and charge.

"You're going to pay for that." The demon snarled before disappearing from sight.

"Well that's not good." Leo muttered as she walked back up to the house and put her knife away.

"The hell caused him to attack you?" Bobby asked as soon as all four of them where inside.

"Don't know maybe he was bored." Leo said shrugging her shoulders.

**Ending A/N: so sorry that it ends so abruptly but i have chapter two done so Read and Review! please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so normaly i wouldnt post a chapter before having the next one finished (or nearly so). But tonight i feel inspired so hopfully i'll get chapter 3 finished.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own supernatural :( but i do own Leo!**

Chapter 2

Gabriel sighed as he waited in the kitchen waiting for one of the men in the next room to walk in and find him there. He had decided that I would do him some good to mess around with the mutton heads and maybe give them some leads on what Luci was up to.

A smirk formed on the archangels lips as he heard footsteps making there way to the kitchen. _"About damn time." _Gabriel had expected the footsteps to belong to Sam, Dean, or Bobby. He wasn't however expecting a girl to walk into the kitchen.

Both stood staring at one another for several seconds before the girl spoke, "you're not another demon are you? Because frankly I'm getting extremely bored with you guys chasing me down."

"What if I am?" Gabriel asked.

To answer his question the girl through holly water on him. "Okay your not a demon," the girl said before turning and yelling, "BOBBY YOU HAVE A STRANGER IN YOUR KITCHEN!"

"And you didn't do anything about it?" The old man snapped as he ran passed the girl only to see Gabriel standing there and smirking. "What are you doing here Gabriel?"

"Oh nothing I just thought you might want some of the information I got on my big bro's whereabouts." Gabriel said shrugging as the girl returned with Sam and Dean who both looked like someone pissed in there cereal. Or at least that's what Gabriel thought they looked like.

"Gabriel." Both the men said at the same time.

"Mutton heads." Gabriel responded. "How's the whole being abstinent against archangels going for you?"

"Why are you here?" The younger of the Winchesters asked while moving forward to stand with Bobby.

"Wow there's an echo in here." Muttered the archangel before saying, "I got some info. On Luci."

"Okay so spill." Dean growled out as the girl walked over to the small kitchen table and sat down.

"I would but I have yet to introduce myself to our newest hunter." Gabriel replied. "I'm Gabriel the archangel."

"I'm Leo." The girl said nodding slightly before taking out an mp3 player and shuffling through it.

"Gabriel what information do you have?" Bobby asked before Gabriel could make some smart ass comment about the girl's name.

"Oh, he's currently somewhere in one of the southern states." Gabriel replied before turning his attention back to Leo. "So what kind of mother names her daughter Leo?"

"The kind who has an over obsession with the stars and thought that Serious would cause jokes to occur." Leo replied in a bored I've been through this a thousand times tone. Which Gabriel was quite sure was possible given the name wasn't a girl's name in the slightest.

"I see." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and a candy bar appeared in his hand.

"Is that all the information you got?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Yup pretty much." Gabriel replied while eating the candy bar.

"Then leave." Dean growled.

"Nope not gonna happen." Gabriel smirked as all three men yelled at him.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because I wanted to spend some quality time with you mutton heads." The archangel replied as Leo snickered.

"Fine just don't do anything stupid." Bobby snapped before leaving the room quickly followed by Dean and Sam.

Leo looked up as the archangel snapped his fingers. "What did you do?" She asked while turning her head to the side slightly.

"You'll see." Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do I want to see?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Depends on if you think the three stooges in there would look good with pink dyed hair that only everyone else can see and not them." Gabriel replied lowering his voice slightly so the other three hunters wouldn't hear.

"I think you are one of my new favorite people." Leo said before going into the other room to see the "former" trickster's handy work.

As soon as Bobby looked up from the map he was pouring over he saw his new daughter standing there wide eyed and obviously trying to suppress a laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" He snapped just as Gabriel walked into the room a candy bar in hand and a smirk on his face.

"Nothing." She replied still snickering before going over to one of his bookshelves and grabbing a book at random, and plopping down in her chair from earlier.

"Like hell." Bobby said now glaring at Gabriel who looked way to innocent for his own damn good. "What did ya do?"

"Nothing." The archangel quoted Leo, before plopping on the unoccupied couch.

"Gabriel can't do some kind of archangel connection thing and monitor Lucifer?" Sam asked while looking up from the lap top he was currently working on.

"Ya know Sammy for a smart person you sure are dumb," Gabriel said smirking, "I can't do that with out my big bro knowing exactly where I am as well, the info I got earlier where from some lower demons."

"Hey I have a question." Leo said while looking up from her book.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Why did the Chinese food dude have to be used as a meat suit?" She asked as her stomach rumbled.

"Does it matter?" Bobby asked exasperated.

"Yes I'm hungry." Leo replied.

"Fend for yourself then." Bobby sighed.

There was a few moments silence as Leo nodded then said, "you're not getting your 20 back I hope you know that." Bobby only grunted in reply before he, Sam, and Dean started talking about how to prepare for the upcoming war.

Leo huffed slightly before returning to the book she had grabbed. All she had to do was scan the first few pages to see what it was about. _"Heh, irony it's about archangels." _She had to restrict a giggle from escaping her lips as she stole a glance at the archangel on the couch who looked bored out of his mind while eating a candy bar. He was cute not absolutely hot like Dean but nice to look at in his own right. He had blondish hair and light brown almost gold eyes; he probably stood about 5' 8", 5' 9". Defiantly taller than her 5' 7".

_**"Like what you see?" **_A smug voice rang thru her head making her jump and looked around slightly startled.

_**"The hell?" **_She asked not realizing she wasn't speaking out loud.

_**"On the couch chick." **_The voice replied while giving her the slight impression it was smiling.

_**"How the hell are you in my head?" **_She snapped as her eyes landed on Gabriel who was smirking back at her.

_**"Archangel, ring a bell?" **_He replied his cocky tone not faltering.

_**"Shut up!"**_ She snarled back her eyes narrowing slightly.

_**"Wow touchy." **_He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and flipped thru the book.

_**"Do you have anything better to do then annoy me?" **_She asked after a few seconds.

_**"Nope!" **_Was his reply as he snapped his fingers and another candy bar appeared in his hand.

_**"You're a pain; no wonder the guys wanted you gone." **_She replied.

_**"That hurt sugar." **_He smirked as she twitched at her new nickname.

_**"Good." **_She grinned as he pouted

_**"Your cold." **_

_**"Thank you." **_She grinned wider.

"The hell are you two idjits smiling about?" Bobby asked while looking from Leo to Gabriel.

"Well I'm smiling because according to this Gabriel is actually a girl." Leo replied while turning her attention to Bobby.

"Are you shiting me." Dean grinned before going to look over the girl's shoulder.

"Nope." Leo replied before handing Dean the book.

"I'm not a girl." Gabriel growled frowning angrily at the woman who was now cheekily grinning back at him.

"Tell the people who wrote and published the book that." Leo said while shrugging him off and watching Sam and Bobby's reactions to this new information. Both men were obviously trying not to laugh. "Oh and Gabriel dyed your guys hair pink."

"YOU DID WHAT?" All three men yelled rounding on the archangel all traces of humor gone.

"Relax it will reverse back in a few minutes." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes. _**"You're going to pay for that." **_

_**"Oh relax I was just having fun, I've been bored pretty much all day and you provided a source of relevance from that boredom." **_Leo replied not in the least bit worried about the archangel's threat.

_**"Glad to be of service, but that's still not going to save you from my wrath." **_The archangel replied humor laced in his mental voice.

_**"Damn! All well can't say I don't blame you." **_She replied shrugging.

_**"You're not even slightly worried about what I might do to you?" **_He asked eyebrows raised.

_**"I guess slightly." **_She replied.

"Good." Gabriel said out loud.

"What was that?" Bobby asked as he and the boys turned to look at the archangel.

"I said your hair's not pink." Gabriel said, with a wink towards Leo that went unnoticed by the other three men in the room.

"Good." Grumbled Bobby who absently took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

_**"So Leo how should I punish you?" **_Gabriel smirked as he watched the teenager jump as his voice entered her head again.

_**"By pushing me off a cliff?" **_She questioned back her mental voice sarcastic.

_**"I don't want you dead; I just want you to learn not mess with the trickster." **_Gabriel snorted earning looks from everyone in the room.

_**"I thought you where an archangel." **_Leo raised an eyebrow.

_**"I'm that to sweet cheeks." **_Gabriel grinned as Leo glowered at him for the nick name.

_**"Okay I'm going to stop talking to you."**_ Leo said while once again returning to her book.

_**"Good luck with that sugar." **_Gabriel said.

_**"Leave my head or I'll start singing and believe me you don't want that." **_Leo threatened the archangel.

Leo sighed happily when Gabriel didn't reply and she was actually able to read the book in peace. _**"This book is boring." **_Gabriel said just as Leo turned the page.

_**"I thought you left my head." **_Leo remarked as she glanced at the archangel who was currently invading her privacy.

_**"Nope, and it's not that much of an invasion." **_The angel responded his eye twinkling with amusement.

_**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" **_Snapped Leo whilst glaring at the invader.

_**"Nothing just human minds aren't that hard to break into for supernatural creatures." **_Gabriel responded.

_**"That's comforting." **_Leo snorted out loud causing Bobby, Sam, and Dean to look at her strange. "What?" She asked rounding on the three of them

"Nothing." Sam muttered.

"Alright then." Leo nodded her head, while Gabriel snickered.

_**"I think they think you're insane." **_Gabriel taunted.

_**"Well I am hearing a voice in my head." **_Leo replied.

"So mutton heads what's the plan? How we gonna gank my brother?" Gabriel said suddenly out loud.

"Hm…How bout you stop being a dick and stand up to him?" Dean asked anger evident on his face.

"How bout no sunshine?" Gabriel replied getting off up the couch and glaring at Dean.

"Calm down." Bobby said eyes shifting between the two. "Both of you we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves."

"It's not my fault that he's a coward." Just as the words left his lips the air grew extremely cold in the room.

"I think you went too far." Sam muttered as the brothers and Bobby began to back up against the wall.

"So who wants pizza?" Leo stood up and clapped her hands to gether hoping to distract everyone. Needless to say it didn't work and Gabriel continued advancing on the brothers and Bobby.

"Dean didn't mean it Gabriel." Sam said also trying to defuse the situation.

"He didn't?" Gabriel's voice was cold and harsh as he glared at Sam.

"No he didn't right Dean?"

"Yes I did." Replied Dean defiantly.

"Hey guys I'm going to go to the strip club who wants to go?" Leo was still trying to get Gabriel's attention.

"What?" It worked because Gabriel looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Leo let out a sigh of relief, before shaking her head and sat back on her chair. But just as the guys thought it was safe to move from the corner Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean disappeared.

"What the hell did you do with him?" Sam roared.

"He's just in one of my alternate dimensions." Gabriel shrugged and grabbed ate on his candy bar. "So how bout that strip club?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows suggestively at Leo.

"Like hell!" Both Leo and Bobby yelled. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at both them and suppressed a laugh.

Leo cleared her throat. "Moving on."

Sam sighed and looked at Gabriel hopefully. "Please bring Dean back."

"No can do Sammy, he's learning a lesson." Gabriel replied.

"Bring him back or we will dunk you in holly fire you idjit!" Bobby snarled.

"Fine, fine." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean appeared drenched in water.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at Gabriel while grabbing him by the collar and hoisting up a little off the ground.

"Watch it big boy." Gabriel said while grabbing a hold of Dean's wrist and squeezing just enough to make him let go of the archangel.

"Why don't we all take a chill pill and calm down?" Leo asked from her spot in the chair. She was met by annoyed glares from all the men in the room. "Or not."

"Gabriel I think you should leave." Sam spoke up.

"Fine." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Dick." Muttered Dean as soon as the angel left.

"_Well that was fun." _Leo thought sarcastically, before opening a new book and setting out to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so im pretty sure i would have had this chapter done earlier if it wasnt for my computer messing up. But think god my dad is a computer guy otherwise i wouldnt have gotten this done. So please reveiw it makes me happy and i get the chapters out sooner. Oh and thanks to all my reveiwers and people who alerted or faved this story.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned supernatural i would have a heart attack of joy!**

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Leo had first met her dad and she was starting to get worried about her mom. And when she was worried she tended to get irritable. Which soon led to her having to go out into the scrap yard for a while to pace and be alone with Bobby's junkyard dog; Rumsfeld a pure bred Rottweiler.

Just as she was about to take another step Rumsfeld head jerked up and he began to growl. "What's wrong?" Leo went up to comfort the dog who was now snarling at something behind her.

"Aw the puppy's cute." An all too familiar voice said from behind her.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" Leo asked as she turned to face the archangel who was grinning at the dog.

"Just stopping by." He replied as he got closer.

"Why?" She asked putting a soothing hand on the still snarling dog.

"I was bored." He grinned while taking a candy bar out of his coat pocket.

"So you came to bug us?" She asked.

"Yup figured its better then sitting around and doing nothing." He said between bites of the candy bar.

"Guess you have a point." By the time she said this Gabriel was standing in front of her and the Rottweiler who was now looking up at him in curiosity rather than anger.

"Sure do sweet cheeks." He grinned as he watched her face turn several shades of red.

"The hell did you just call me?" She snapped at him.

"I think you heard me." His grin got wider as she took a step forward.

With out further warning Leo attempted to punch him in the face. Her fist was quickly caught by Gabriel who twisted it behind her back. Rumsfeld let out a small whine before trotting up to find something of better interest.

"Stupid dog!" Leo called after it in anger.

"Aw don't be mad at him he doesn't know whats going on." Gabriel chided while releasing her.

"He's supposed to be a damn guard dog." She retorted while glaring at the archangel.

"He's not very good at it." He retorted.

"Obviously." She replied while heading into the house to tell the rest of the inhabitants that Gabriel was there.

Bobby looked up when he heard footsteps approaching the study where he and the boys were currently working on a way to ice the devil. "Hey Bobby we got company." The 18 year old that was residing with him yelled.

"Who?" Bobby yelled back just as she came in to the study.

"Miss me?" Gabriel asked walking in after Leo.

"No." replied Sam, Dean, and Bobby, annoyance or anger etched on each of their faces as Leo took a seat in the corner of the room.

"Aw that hurts." Gabriel clutched his chest as he sat on in a chair close to Bobby's desk.

"Right." Bobby rolled his eyes at the archangel.

"So what do you mutton heads got so far?" Gabriel asked taking out one of his candy bars.

"Same thing we had the other day," Bobby replied, "nothing."

"Do you want my help?" He asked while crunching in to the chocolate.

"No we want you to sit there." Bobby replied sarcasticly.

"Whatever you want." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as Leo stifled a snicker.

"You think he's funny?" Bobby rounded on her.

"Nope!" Leo said her grin betraying her.

"At least she has a since of humor." Gabriel said before Bobby could get on Leo's case.

"I'm sorry if my since of humor isn't working," Bobby snarled, "but if you haven't noticed we have a damn apocalypse on our hands!"

"Bobby." Sam tried to get in between the fighting. "Why don't we check to see if there are any cases since we're getting know where with figuring out a way to kill or jam Lucifer in to the box."

"Do you have a case in mind boy?" Bobby asked turning to look at Sam.

"Yeah." Dean said while throwing a newspaper on the older hunter's desk. "Looks like a werewolf has been making a meal out of the local people a state over."

"Alright will pack up and leave this evening." Bobby said while standing up from his desk.

"Cool I'll go get my stuff." Leo stood up and stretched.

"Like hell you will you'll be staying here were I know it's safe." Bobby replied causing Leo to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" She asked trying to control her anger.

"Yeah I am your mom wanted me to make sure you stay safe. And going after a werewolf ain't safe." Bobby replied.

"The hell? I'm 18." She snapped all thoughts of controlling her anger gone as she glared at the older hunter. "I've taken on worse things than a werewolf."

"And I don't care, you can stay here and research more about how we can stop Lucifer."

"You gonna let me fight then?"

"No but if you really want to help then you research and answer the phone while me and the boys are gone." With that bobby left the room to go pack Sam and Dean fallowing him.

"Bobby you don't think you were a little hard on her?" Sam asked as the three men walked in to the hunter's storage room.

"Hell no I'm keeping her safe." He replied.

"She has a point though she is older enough to be hunting by herself." Dean said grabbing a duffle bag and putting numerous guns in it.

"Then why didn't her mom let her go off on her own?"

"Overprotective mother?" Sam guessed while getting the rock salt and putting it in the duffle bag.

"I don't think so I think it's something else." Bobby grabbed a shot gun off the shelf and put it in the bag.

"You mean like angel demon something else?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"But you made sure she wasn't a demon and if she was an angel I'm sure Gabriel would have said something." Sam said in disbelief.

"You really think a trickster is going to tell us if someone we don't know is and angel?" Bobby stared at Sam who gave him a kicked puppy look before say.

"I guess not."

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked as he fallowed Leo to her room.

"I'm going with them." She replied before grabbing a back pack and throwing it on the bed.

"You're stubborn aren't you?" He asked as he flopped on her bed and laid there.

"Obviously." Leo replied while grabbing a few pairs of clothes and stuffing them in the backpack.

"You know if they catch you before your out of the state they'll just bring you back here and probably tie you to a chair or something." The archangel smirked at her.

"I know but that's why your helping me." She replied while grabbing her lap top and putting it by her bag.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you like pissing them off and this is sure to piss them off." She replied flashing him a grin before she started looking for her silver knife, that Bobby had given her as a way to apologize for missing 18 years worth of birthdays.

"Looking for this?" Gabriel asked holding up the knife and waving it around.

"Yes give it." Leo reached out for the knife only to have it jerked out of her reach by the archangel.

"Why should I?" He asked a playful glint in his eye.

"Because if you don't I'll stake you." She replied.

"I'm not a trickster sweet cheeks." He laughed at her.

"So it'll still hurt like hell." She replied while making a snatch for the silver knife, only to have Gabriel pull it back at the last second causing her to lose her balance and fall on top of the still smirking archangel.

"Bastard!" she snapped while scrambling off him.

"Hey don't name call it hurts my feelings." He broke into a full on grin.

"Go screw yourself." She snapped before walking out of the room and going to get herself some lunch, there was no point in her following someone on an empty stomach.

_**"Damn archangel." **_Leo thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

_**"You got to admit I am adorable." **_The archangel in question evaded her mind.

_**"You know this hole invading my mind thing is getting old fast." **_Leo responded while grabbing a thing of peanut butter out of the cabinet.

_**"Who invaded whose mind sweet cheeks?"**_ Was the archangel's reply.

_**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" **_Leo asked as she took out a knife and the bread.

_**"It means you hacked into my mind accidently." **_He replied the smugness clear in his mental voice.

_**"How the hell did I do that?" **_Leo snapped back while fixing her sandwich.

_**"I have an idea but I'm not going to tell you!" **_Gabriel responded.

_**"And why not?" **_Leo asked angrily.

_**"Because I don't wanna." **_He replied in a child like tone.

_**"Ass."**_

_**"I've been called worse." **_

Leo chose to ignore the angel as she sat down to eat her sandwich. Unfortunately Gabriel didn't like to be ignored so within the next second he was sitting by her at the table as she munched on her sandwich.

"Are you even going to look me?" Gabriel asked her as she continued to chow down.

"Wasn't planning on it." She replied shrugging.

"Then I guess you don't want me to help you?" Gabriel smirked.

_**"You're going to help me?" **_Leo asked in disbelief not realizing that she was using her mind to communicate with the archangel.

_**"Yup!" **_Gabriel replied as Leo looked at him with enthusiasm.

_**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" **_Leo's mental voice squealed in his head.

_**"Your welcome, but you do realize that you've been communicating mentally with me don't you?" **_Gabriel replied his smirk staying on his face.

"What? No." She replied, "Sorry?"

"It's fine." He broke out into a full on grin.

"What's fine?" Bobby asked.

"He made me a sandwich." Leo replied while holding up her half finished peanut butter sandwich.

"Heh." Bobby grunted out.

_**"Nice save." **_Gabriel's voice rang in her head.

_**"Thank you." **_She replied a grin on her face as she ate the rest of the sandwich.

"The boys and I will probably be gone for a two, three days top." Bobby said as he got a beer out of the fridge and opened it.

"Speaking of being gone I got to go." Gabriel stood up before disappearing the sound of his wings ringing in the two hunters ears.

_**"I'll see you after they leave." **_He added silently to Leo through her mind.

_**"Kay." **_She responded.

"There's a 50 on my desk so order take out if you get hungry." Bobby said as he drank some of his beer.

"I will." Leo nodded before throwing away the napkin her sandwich had previously occupied away.

"Alright well see you in a few days." The older hunter said while patting her on the shoulder and leaving the room.

"See you then." Leo called after him. She waited a few minutes after she heard the door slam and two cars start, before running up the stairs to her room only to find her bag already packed with her knife sitting on top of the bag. "Thank you Gabriel." She muttered under her breath.

"Your welcome." His voice appeared beside her, causing her to jump.

"God you scared the shit out of me." She snapped as she put the backpack on her back.

"Sorry you ready to go?" He asked the grin on his face telling her he wasn't sorry at all.

"Yeah." She replied and without another word he grabbed a hold of her upper arm and disappeared.

"You sure there all gone?" Crowley asked as he looked at his associate.

"Yeah I just saw the angel and girl leave." The lower demon nodded to Crowley.

"Good." Crowley said before killing the demon. "Sorry love nothing personal just business." He said to the dead corpse, before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright so this chapter was done in one day (this day) because i was feeling inspired and my muses wouldnt leave me alone! so yeah reveiw please!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural only Leo.**

Chapter 4

Crowley smirked as he saw the archangel Gabriel and the Leo girl appear in an alley across from where he was sitting on a bench, he had made sure to pick this town. It was small and only had one hotel which would guarantee the Winchester's the older hunter, the two angels and the girl would stay in the hotel. Everything was going according to his plan. And with that thought he disappeared to get ready for stage two.

Leo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Gabriel and she landed outside a hotel. "What the hell was that?" She gasped out.

"I zapped us here." Gabriel said shrugging his ever present grin present.

"We couldn't have driven?" She asked while regain herself.

"I didn't think you had a car." He replied while taking her wrist and pulling her into the motel.

"I don't but Bobby lives in a scrap yard so I kind of figured I could have hotwired one." She replied as they went to the clerk's desk.

"One room please." Gabriel said happily.

"One bed?" The receptionist asked while looking Leo up and down in what could have been interrupted as disgust seeing as Leo was wearing her old hunting jeans, a tank top and a old pair of Nikes.

"Two beds." Leo replied before Gabriel could say anything.

"Alright." The woman behind the desk said before typing in a few things and handing them their keys to the room.

"Thank you." Leo said taking the keys. The receptionist only scoffed and nodded her head.

"Bitch." Both Leo and Gabriel said when they were out of ear shot, then only to crack up laughing when they realized that they were thinking the same thing.

"Ya know you're a lot more fun to be around when you don't have a stick up your ass." Gabriel said to Leo as she unlocked the room door.

"I don't have a stick up my ass, I'm just stressed." She replied while automatically going to the bed on the left and throwing her bag on it.

"Why?" Gabriel asked while plopping down on the other bed.

"Because it's been nearly a week and I haven't heard back from my mom." Leo responded while grabbing her lap top and sitting opposite him on his bed.

"Maybe she got held up." He replied, "Where's her case at?"

"Somewhere over in Europe, she's hunting down a demon or something." Leo replied as she started up the laptop.

"Oh," Gabriel snapped his fingers and a candy bar appeared, "What are you doing sweet cheeks?"

"Research." Leo replied as she clicked through different websites.

"Why? You could have done that back at the house."

"Yes but I wouldn't have been able to help with this case, besides they won't be here for a few more hours or so, and I'll get bored." She replied as her fingers flew over the key board.

"But now I'm bored." Gabriel whined.

"You used to be a trickster right?" Gabriel nodded. "Go trick someone then."

"But who I haven't been in this town long enough to know who are all dicks." Gabriel took another bite of his candy bar as he watched her continue to type on her laptop.

"The bitch behind the desk in the main lobby." Leo said without hesitation, causing Gabriel to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You want me to kill her?" He managed to get out between laughs.

"No just prank her or make her day hell." Leo shrugged.

"I think I love you." Leo looked up in alarm.

"That's disturbing." She said while staring at him.

"So is the fact that most angels have no emotions." He replied shrugging.

"But you do?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup archangels are a little different there are only four of us…two technically seeing as Ralph and Mikey are the only ones in heaven."

"You fell?" Leo asked before Gabriel could continue.

"Um no I just kind of left, but I didn't fall from grace, I still have my grace, and connection to my brothers and sisters, though over the years I've been able to block their voices out. But were getting off track." Leo nodded for him to continue. "Us four archangels Mikey, Luci, Ralph, and I, were given the chance to learn emotions, well we see how that went, Luci skipped out, out of jealousy, I left right before hand because of the constant fighting, and both Mike and Ralph have sticks up there asses…come to think of it so does Luci."

"I'm sorry you had to leave because of your brothers." Leo said as Gabriel finished up his miniature speech.

"It's fine I've have had decades to think about it." Gabriel replied shrugging. "Now what do you think we should do about that receptionist?"

"I don't know how about we give her customers that are completely rude for the next few days?" Leo shrugged knowing her idea was sort of lame.

"We'll do that but you know I still haven't got you back for telling the boys about my little prank on them." He grinned mischievously at her.

"Oh shit." All color drained from Leo's face as she took in what he was saying. "What are you going to do?"

"Hm I think you know what." His eyes were twinkling.

"You wouldn't dare." She said while shutting of her lap top.

"Wouldn't I?"

"Please don't send me back Gabriel." Leo pleaded.

"Fine I won't but you have to do something for me." He replied.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"Hmm," He pretended to think, "How about this, you can't hunt the werewolf down."

"Isn't that the same as going back to Bobby's?" She interrupted him.

"You didn't let me finish," Leo nodded quickly for him to continue, "without me with you."

"Why?" She asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Because the mutton heads might catch you if I'm not there with you." He replied shrugging off handedly.

"Alright." Leo nodded before going to her bed and relaxing.

_"I wonder how mom is." _Leo thought as she watched some movie with Gabriel a few hours after their agreement.

_**"I'm sure she's fine." **_Gabriel invaded her thoughts.

_**"I didn't hack into your mind this time did I?" **_She asked mentally as they both continued to watch the T.V.

_**"Nope this time I hacked into yours." **_He replied a small smirk on his lips as he glanced at her.

_**"Why?"**_ She snapped in annoyance.

_**"Because I can feel how upset you are and I was wondering what was making you feel that way." **_He replied shrugging.

"Why do you care?" She asked out loud.

"Because you're the only hunter who hasn't tried to kill me in are little group." Gabriel smirked.

"They've tried to kill you?" Leo let out a snort of laughter at this, forgetting about her worries, something that Gabriel had been aiming to help her do.

"Yeah while I was posing as a trickster." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Wow and they just let you join them in their crusade against the devil?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh no I had to save their asses several times, before they would let me help them with out trying to dip me in holy oil every time they see me." He said while sucking on a sucker.

"Oh fun." Leo said sarcastically, while her stomach let out an angry growl.

"Hungry?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup." Leo shrugged while taking her cell phone out of her pocket and going to look for a phone book to order pizza.

"Ya know I can just snap you up something." Gabriel said causing Leo to stop in her tracks and look at him.

"Like what?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

Without hesitation she replied, "Cheesecake."

"That's not a very good dinner." He chided playfully while snapping his fingers, causing said cake to appear.

"Thank you!" Leo squealed with such jubilance, Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Your welcome." He replied as he watched her grab one of the forks he had also made appear and a plate of the, in Leo's eyes, best food ever. "You really like cheesecake." He stated as he watched her sit down next to him, a huge piece of the cake on her plate.

"Yes it's my favorite food of all time." She replied right before taking the first bite of the cake and squealing again like an over hyperactive toddler.

"We have something in common then." Gabriel smirked at her.

"What's that?" She asked while looking at him confused half her slice of cake already gone.

"I mean we both like sweets." He replied while making his own plate of the cake appear in his hand.

"Oh yeah." She nodded her head as she continued to eat.

"Yeah."

"Ma'am?" Bobby asked the receptionist as he and the boys arrived at the hotel about eight hours after Leo and Gabriel had.

"What?" The receptionist snapped at him.

"Can we get two rooms?" He asked.

"Two queens or one king?" She asked while glancing at Dean and Sam behind him.

"Two queens in both." Replied Bobby gruffly as he handed over a credit card.

"Fine the woman said while passing them there keys and going back to the magazine she was reading."

"Bitch." All three said as they made their way to their rooms.

"Alright Sam you stay here and research while Dean and I go out and ask the locals." Bobby ordered the younger Winchester.

"Alright." Sam agreed as Bobby and Dean left their stuff on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Sam?" Castiel said as he appeared in the room.

"What is it Cas?" Sam asked looking up from his computer to look at the rebel angel.

"Where is Dean?" He asked.

"He and Bobby left to go talk to the locals while I research." Sam replied as the angel stared at him.

"Then what are Gabriel and Leo doing?" Castiel asked, he had heard met Bobby's long lost daughter a few days earlier.

"Leo's back at Bobby's as for Gabriel I don't know." Sam replied shrugging.

"No she is not," Castiel stated causing Sam to look at him confused, "there a few rooms over I can sense Gabriel."

"Show me Cas." Sam stood up from the table and went over to the angel who placed two fingers on his head and in the next second they were standing in front of Leo and Gabriel who were eating Cheesecake and watching some type of comedy movie.

"The hell?" Leo yelped as she saw the two appear in front of her and Gabriel.

"Aren't you supposed to be back at Bobby's?" Sam asked as he stared at the two on the couch.

"Yeah." Leo looked back at Sam.

"Why aren't you then?" He snapped.

"Because I wanted to come along and Gabriel was bored." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So you two what just flew here?" Sam looked disbelieving at Gabriel.

"What can I say? She had a good argument." Gabriel grinned at Sam.

"Bobby is going to kill both of you." Sam replied.

"Ah, no he won't Sammy." Gabriel replied while finishing off his third piece of cake.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam snapped.

"Why?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"Because my name's Sam." He replied as Castiel stared at Leo unnerving her a bit.

"Um can I help you?" She asked fidgeting slightly under the angel's gaze.

"No." Castiel replied still staring at her.

"Cas, your making her feel self conscious." Gabriel laughed as Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"I did not mean to." Castiel replied while turning his gaze on Gabriel.

"We know Cas." Sam replied as he crossed his arms and glared at the archangel. "Take her home Gabriel."

"And have her rip off my wings? No thanks." Gabriel shook his head smirk on his face.

Sam sighed and took out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Calling Bobby to tell him you're here." Sam replied while dialing Bobby's number and putting the phone to his ear as it rang. "Hey Bobby, it's Sam you'll never believe this."

"What is it boy?" Gabriel and Leo could hear Bobby's words from where they were sitting on the couch.

"Gabriel brought Leo here." Sam replied.

It took Bobby a few seconds to reply, when he did he was pissed, "THE HELL YOU SAY BOY?" He shouted causing Sam to wince and hold the phone away from his ear.

"Gabriel brought Leo here." Sam said again.

"I'm going to kill him!" With that Bobby hung up on Sam.

"Were screwed." Leo muttered under her breath, as Gabriel snickered.

"We'll be fine." Gabriel laughed as Castiel cocked his head to the side again.

"Why did Bobby not want you to come on this hunt?" He asked Leo.

"Something about my being safer at his house." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're safe here Gabriel is watching over you."

"I know." Leo shrugged, "But that's only because I bribed him."

"Cas why don't you and I go talk in private?" Gabriel asked right before Castiel opened his mouth to respond.

"Alright." Castiel nodded before both angels were gone with the sound of flapping.

"Cas, you cannot tell Leo what she is." Gabriel said to the angel who gave him his usual confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because she'll go ape shit." Gabriel replied. "And most likely runaway which will put her in more danger then what she's already in."

"But brother wouldn't it be better to tell her so she knows that the demons are hunting her?" Castiel asked.

"No, that's why I'm looking after her so we don't have to tell her." Gabriel replied.

"What happens if one of them gets her?"

"That won't happen little bro I won't let it." Gabriel replied a smirk.

"Alright I won't tell her." Castiel nodded, before both the angels returned to the room Leo and Sam were occupying.

"What was that about?" Leo asked once the two returned.

"Nothing." Gabriel replied with a trickster's grin, while Castiel stood in the corner of the room being stoic.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes before looking at Sam who had sat down at the little kitchen table the room had. "How mad is he going to be?" She asked him.

"He's going to be pissed." Sam replied while looking away from her.

"Oh joy." Leo groaned before turning up the T.V. which had previously been turned down by Gabriel upon the arrival of Sam and Castiel.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bobby yelled at Leo who was sitting on the couch by Gabriel who was munching on a Twizzler.

"I was think I wanted to help." Leo replied while looking down at her feet.

"And how are you going to do that?" He snapped.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Leo muttered while glancing up at him, he was a furious shade of red and it looked like steam would come out of his ears at any moment.

"And you what is wrong with you?" Bobby rounded on Leo.

"Hey I'm older then you and an all powerful Archangel why should I have to stay at your house?" Gabriel responded while silently challenging Bobby with his eyes.

"I mean why did you bring her here idjit?" Bobby clarified for the Archangel.

"Because she wanted to come and she bribed me." He replied a grin on his face.

"How the hell did she bribe you?" Bobby snarled.

"She said that it would piss you guys off that we were here, and we all know how much I love pissing you hunters off."

"We know. Now take her back."

"Nope." Gabriel's grin got wider.

"Cas will you take her back?" Dean asked the angel.

"I do not want to anger Gabriel." Castiel replied to the hunter he had risen from damnation.

"That's smart little bro." Gabriel smirked at the younger angel who at the moment had the same look as Leo, both looked liked kicked puppies, Gabriel was the only one who didn't have the kicked puppy look as Dean and Bobby glared at the three.

Finally after several minutes of know one talking Sam spoke up. "Well since Leo is obviously not leaving she can help me research." Leo's head snapped up with excitement as she looked at the younger Winchester brother.

"Fine." Bobby grunted out as Leo ran passed him too grab her laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I'm pretty sure the first part of this story sucks because I'm shitty at writing fight scenes but the middle and last parts im pretty proud of because i think ive captured everyones personality pretty well. Please review and tell me how i did!**

**A/N 2: And thank you to all that have reviewed so far...i dont know when i'll be able to get another chat room out because i'm kind of in love with this story so far seeing as it is my longest story ever! But hopfully another chat room will be out soon! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural only Leo!**

Chapter 5

"Leo, watch out!" Sam yelled as Leo was sent flying by one of the demons she was attempting to fight off.

The Winchesters, Bobby, Leo, and the two angels were fighting against a large group of demons that had appeared in front of them when they went to track through the local woods to see if they could find any clue as to where the werewolf was. Sadly the six of them were ambushed by at least 30 demons. All bent on killing them.

"Leo." Dean yelled out as he ran to the youngest hunter who was lying unmoving on the ground."Leo." He said trying to shake her too, as a demon came up behind him. Sam intervened just before the demon was able to stab Dean.

"The hell did they all come from?" Bobby yelled as he blasted one of the demons that were closing in on him.

"Cas, can't you do something?" Dean yelled over the commotion.

"No I am already losing touch with heaven." The angel replied as he knocked down one of the demons.

"Shield your eyes!" Yelled Gabriel, who with out another warning released his grace. Sam and Dean ducked away from the blinding light, as Bobby stumbled over his eyes closed. Castiel stood still squinting slightly but otherwise unaffected by the archangel's grace.

When the Winchester's and Bobby opened there eyes again, Gabriel standing with Castiel in the middle of a huge circle of dead demons. "Where's Leo?" Sam asked after the few minutes it took for him to regain his composure.

"You don't have her?" Gabriel yelled in anger.

"We were kind of busy protecting ourselves from you!" Dean replied, standing up.

"So you're blaming this on me?" Gabriel asked advancing on Dean.

"Guys it's no one's fault." Sam quickly got in between the two as Bobby walked over to the group.

"The hell it ain't!" Bobby howled while pointing at Gabriel. "You're the one who brought her here now you better find her."

"I will." Gabriel snapped as he disappeared.

Crowley smirked as he looked at the unconscious girl. She had been easy enough to steal away from the morons who were guarding her. All he had to do was shield his eyes, grab her, and disappear before the archangel destroyed him. Now all he had to do was make sure she was bound to him, through a spell he had picked up in all his time in hell, and she couldn't run away.

Leo groaned unhappily before opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She was in a living room of some type and she was lying on a couch. Her eyes drifted to where Crowley was standing with a glass of scotch in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled as she stood up hastily, hand automatically going to her pocket to look for her knife.

"Name's Crowley king of the crossroads," the demon replied as he took a sip of his scotch, "and you have none of your weapons I made sure of it myself."

"Why am I here?" She asked glancing around to see if she could use anything to protect herself if the man in front of her were to attack.

"You're my barging chip." Crowley replied while walking closer to the woman.

"You're what?" She snapped.

"There is a war coming," the crossroads demon said, "and I need something to make sure the angels, and Lucifer, won't try and kill me."

"Then why am I here they'll kill me to if it comes down to it." Leo took a step back as Crowley stepped forward.

"Obviously no one's told you about what you are." Crowley rolled his eyes exasperated.

"And whats that?" She asked stepping in front of a desk so Crowley wouldn't see her grab a letter opener, and stick it in her back pocket.

"You have the archangel's Michael's blood in you."

"What?"

"Yes, I supposed he did it to counter Sam's demon blood."

"His what?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Crowley asked agitated. When Leo just stared at him blankly Crowley continued. "Sam has demon blood in him because he drank it when he was a baby you have archangel blood in you because you also drank it as a baby."

"Oh." Leo nodded, watching the demon carefully as he took a step closer to her.

"That all you have to say?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What am I supposed to say?" She snapped.

"How 'bout; 'will you please let me go?'" He replied.

"Will you?"

"No."

"Then I don't see the point of asking." She took a step away from the desk.

"Smart girl." The demon nodded before turning around to pour more scotch in his drink.

"Yeah." She said while taking several steps toward him and stabbing the letter opener in his shoulder then darting out of the room to find a way out of the house.

"Son of a bitch!" Leo heard Crowley yell as she ran for the closes door, only to find out that it led to a bedroom that she was roughly pushed in by Crowley.

"Stay in here." He snapped at her before slamming and locking the door.

_"Damn bitch more trouble than she's worth." _He thought angrily as he paced around his living room planning out what he was going to do next.

"Damn it!" Leo screamed after several minutes of throwing her weight against the door, finally she wore herself out and she fell on the floor out of breath.

_**"Gabriel can you hear me?" **_Leo tried to mentally connect with the archangel.

_**"That's not going to work darling." **_A voice that wasn't Gabriel's replied.

_**"Why the hell not?" **_Leo snarled mentally.

_**"Because I worked a little spell that bound you too me." **_Crowley's voice was smug.

_**"What?" **_Dread filled her. _**"What kind of bind is it?" **_

_**"Just a simple one that allows me to know where you are and what you are doing, also it doesn't let you go away from me for more than I allow you too."**_

"You son of a bitch!"She shouted out loud.

"I've been called worse darling." Crowley said appearing in the room.

"When I get out of this I'm killing you." Her anger was radiating off her in waves.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." HeHe

He smirked, and then disappeared again.

"Have you found her yet?" Bobby asked the archangel who had just appeared in the middle of his kitchen.

"Not yet but I think she tried to call for me, but was blocked by something." The archangel replied to the disgruntled hunter.

"Do you at least know who has her?" The hunter snapped.

"I'm working on that to but it has to be a high powered demon." Gabriel said as the hunter stared at him with so much anger that if he was human he would cower in fear.

"Work faster!" The hunter yelled as the archangel disappeared.

"Bobby, he's working as hard as we are." Sam tried to calm down the older hunter.

"I don't care he's the one who took he needs to find her before I dunk his ass in holy fire." Bobby rounded on Sam.

"Alright Bobby." Sam nodded deciding it was better for him to just nod his head and agree with the hunter then trying to reason with him…after all it was his child that was gone.

It was another couple hours before Crowley appeared before Leo again. Leo was still on the floor but this time she was completely passed out, in the fetal position. Crowley had to resist the urge to laugh at the young hunter, after all it wasn't very often that demon had a hunter sleeping on his floor.

"Oy wake up." He said as he lightly kicked the hunter. Who in turned groaned and turned over. "Alright then." A smirk appeared on his face as he hoisted her up by her shirt collar causing her eyes to snap open.

"The hell?" She growled out groggily.

"I need you awake dear me and you have got some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" she asked warily.

"Crossroad kind, after all I'm still a crossroads demon." He smirked as her face paled.

"You're going to take me with you?" She asked.

"Obviously I have to seeing as you can't be far away from me." He replied.

"You said I could go as far as you'd let me."

"We'll guess what I don't want you that far from me." He snapped, "Now put this on." He pointed to a red dress that was lying on a chair, while releasing her.

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because my customers will be wary about making deals with me if someone dressed as you accompanies me, because I have a image to maintain, and because if you don't I'll bloody put it on you myself. Understand?" Crowley's voice had slowly risen to a shout.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good be ready in 5 minutes." The crossroads demon disappeared again to let the human get dressed.

5 minutes later Crowley walked in to see the huntress wearing the dress but she was also wearing her jeans under it and jacket over it. Crowley couldn't decide if he was more amused or more mad as he looked at Leo, who for all the world seemed content sitting in the desk chair and leaning back, legs propped and crossed on the desk.

"The hell are you wearing?" Crowley snapped at the girl deciding that he was defiantly angrier.

"The stupid as dress you picked out." She replied standing up and staring the demon in the eye.

"I can see that but why the bloody hell are you wearing jeans and a jacket with it."

"Because you said that I had to put it on you never said that I couldn't wear my clothes with it." She replied smirking at the fact that he found the loop hole in his command.

"Take your pants off and that damn jacket." The demon snarled.

"Wow I knew you demons were rude but telling me to take my pants off with out even taking me on a date that's beyond rude." Leo smirked at her own little joke. She knew that it wasn't good to goad a demon, especial on that put a spell on her, but she was angry and slightly scared so she was resorting to her tough don't give a shit attitude that she used with most all the monsters she fought.

"Listen to me you little bitch!" Crowley got in the huntress face. "You right now are a reflection of me! Which means you will wear what the hell I tell you too and do what I tell you too!"

"Like hell I will there is no way that you can make me, do what you want." She yelled back.

"I think your mother would beg a different." The demon smirked at her, as all the color drained from her face and the anger in her eyes was replace by fear.

"What the hell have you done with her?" Leo tried to sound unaffected but her voice cracked.

"Nothing yet but one of my associates is keeping a very close eye on her." Crowley replied before pushing Leo back. "So don't _fuck _with me." With that he disappeared to let her get completely ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so this chapter was fun to write because i had a challenge with it i didnt know how i was going to make do it at first but once i got stareted i couldnt stop really!**

**A/N 2: Thanks again to every one who has reviewed and favorited my story. you guys rock! (i still dont know when i will get my chat room out yet because im pretty much married to this story right now).**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leo!**

Chapter 6

Leo glared at where the demon used to be, before taking off her jacket, and jeans. _"Asshole." _She thought bitterly as she through her hunting clothes on the floor by the door.

_**"Sticks and stones love." **_Crowley's voice entered her mind.

_**"So what your monitoring my thoughts now?" **_

_**"I have to make sure you're not doing anything stupid." **_The demon replied a hint of smugness in his mental voice.

_**"Like stab you again?" **_Leo questioned.

"Yes like stab me again." Crowley appeared in front of her. "Ready to go?"

"I don't know do I fit you're requirements?" Leo snarled while walking up to him. Crowley smirked before taking hold of her arm and teleporting to where some poor sucker was waiting for him.

"Y-you're the cross roads demon?" A young adult look about ready to piss himself as he looked at Crowley then at Leo.

"Obviously or I wouldn't be here." Crowley replied hands in his pockets as he watched the nervous man.

"You can h-help me?" The man looked at Crowley.

"Yes," Crowley replied rolling his eyes as Leo fidgeted uncomfortably, "what do you want?"

"I want to pass high school." The boy replied blushing slightly, as Leo gawked at him.

"So you make a damn crossroads deal?" She howled with rage.

The boy stared at her wide eyed, obviously not knowing if he was supposed to answer the question or not. "Um y-yes?"

"Are fucking stupid?"

"Enough!" Crowley rounded on Leo who glared daggers at the demon. "Keep your trap shut or else I sick my acquaintance on you know who!"

Leo continued glaring but said nothing else as the boy stared at the two in fear. Crowley turned back to the boy who cowered under his gaze. "I will give you 10 years to live after are little deal is complete." The demon said to the boy who glance at Leo who was silently pleading with the boy not to take the deal.

"A-alright." The boy nodded. "What do I have to do s-shake on it?"

"No all deals are sealed with a quick." It the boy was pale before he was completely white after Crowley said that.

"W-what?" The boy asked startled.

"Come now what's more important failing high school and letting your parents down because you're doped up all the time, or passing high school with just one little kiss?" Crowley asked.

"O-okay I'll d-do it." The boy nodded his head as Leo groaned.

Crowley smirked before taking a step forward and kissing the boy fully on the lips. Leo had to turn her head or she would sure she would vomit, not because she had a problem with two men kissing but because she had a problem with a demon making a deal with someone only a little younger than her.

"There deals done." Crowley grinned as he broke away from the boy who looked about ready to pass out. "Now if you'll excuse us we have many more deals to go make." And just as they appeared Leo and Crowley left.

"If you ever do that again, I will end you, your mother and pretty much everyone you care about." The demon snarled as he and Leo appeared a little away from the person who summoned Crowley.

"Fine." Leo snapped back reluctant to do what the demon said.

"Good girl." The demon patted her cheek roughly before walking over to the next "customer."

"Hello." Crowley smirked as he appeared in front of the man who had summoned him.

_"What is he gay?" _Leo thought hoping that Crowley was listening in to her thoughts again.

_**"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not any particular sexual orientation." **_The demon answered her question, before asking the man, "What will it be then?"

"I want revenge on my wife." The man replied looking calm and content as he looked at the demon.

_**"So you bang whatever moves?" **_Leo thought a smirk on her face.

_**"Wouldn't you like to know?" **_Even as he looked at the man with a bored expression Leo could feel the smirk that he was holding in.

"What kind of revenge mate?"

"I want her to die in the most painful way imaginable." The man replied no emotion in his voice.

"Now you're talking my language." The demon smirked.

_**"Hell no." **_Leo's face contorted into and enraged snarl as she glared over the man's shoulder at Crowley.

"So what do I sign?" The man asked while taking out a pin.

"Nothing love." Crowley replied before grabbing the man and making Leo turn around again out of disgust of the demon. "I'll go kill that cheating whore for you now." Crowley smirked at the scared man, "And I'll be seeing you in ten years."

"Alright." The man nodded, looking pale from kissing the demon, as Crowley and Leo once again disappeared the way they came.

Gabriel appeared in Bobby's library, finding that the Winchesters were reading while Bobby was calling around. "Hey mutton heads I think I've found a clue." Was the way the archangel announced his presences.

"What is it?" Bobby hung up the phone looking eager for any information.

"Well I was talking to some demons, or rather threatening them, well one let slip that he worked for a crossroads demon named Crowley."Gabriel made a candy bar appeared and began chewing on it. "Apparently this Crowley dude is a big bad mofo because he's the king of the crossroads."

"Is that why you can't reach Leo?" Sam asked.

"That and the fact that Cas decided to put the same little invisibility cloak on her that he did on you two."

"So how the hell do we find her?" Bobby snapped.

Gabriel smirked. "We summon him."

"Like to make a deal?" Dean asked.

"Bingo bucko." Gabriel took a huge bit of his candy bar.

"You actually think that will work?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Hopefully yes." Gabriel nodded.

"Great let's do this." Bobby stood up while grabbing his shot gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa we can't just go in there guns blazing." Gabriel said while stepping in front of the hunter.

"Why not?"

"Because Crowley will most likely have her bound to him by some type of spell." Gabriel replied.

"He can do that?" Dean asked utter surprise on his face.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Then how do we get her angel?" The way Bobby spitted out the word angel made Gabriel inwardly cringe.

"You're not going to like it." He replied.

"I don't like the fact that my daughter got captured," Bobby hollered, "so out with it!"

"Most bonds that are forced can be broken by a stronger bond." Gabriel was beating around the bush; he really didn't want to be the one to tell Bobby that his daughter was half archangel.

"And what kind of bond is stronger than that?"

"An angelic grace bond trumps pretty much all bonds." Gabriel said.

"Doesn't she have to be an angel for that?" Sam asked as Bobby started turning red out of anger.

"Uh she is." Gabriel backed away from Bobby who was pointing the shot gun at him, it wouldn't kill him but it would hurt like hell. "Or rather she's half archangel."

"THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Bobby roared.

"Nothing it was my brother Mikey that did it, as away to counter Sam's being half demon I suppose." Gabriel replied, still backing up from the enraged hunter.

"And who's going to bond with her? You?" Dean asked standing up.

"Well Cas sure as hell cant now that he's slowly be cutting off from heaven, and I doubt you want any other angel too." Gabriel replied.

"I don't even want you too!" Bobby snapped while shooting the archangel who disappeared then reappeared behind him.

"It's either that or she stays with the demon."

"You're sure that it's the only way?" Sam asked, and was met by an angry stare from Bobby.

"Yup, unless you want to kill her." Gabriel replied.

"Bobby there's no other way." Sam tried to reason with the older hunter, who was seriously considering shooting Sam now.

"I don't like it but if it gets her back." Bobby said finally giving in begrudgingly.

"Alright now all we got to do is summon the demon." Gabriel said nodding glad that he wasn't going to get sho—. BOOM! Bobby shot the archangel out of spite. "The hell?" Gabriel reappeared behind the hunter.

"Just for good measure." The hunter shrugged.

"Wasn't that fun?" Crowley smirked at the hunter as they appeared in his house.

"As fun as getting surgery done with out any drugs." Leo replied glaring at the demon.

"Glad you had fun to." The demon replied, getting further under the hunter's skin.

"Ass hole." Leo snarled out.

"As I said before sticks and stones." Crowley took a drink of his scotch as he continued smirking.

"When I get out of this bound I swear to god I will kill you." Leo growled out.

"You repeating yourself love." Crowley replied not fazed by her threat.

"Just trying to make it sink in." She remarked. "Obviously it's not working."

"You're not that threatening." He shrugged dismissively at her.

"We'll see about that." She snapped before walking out of the room and into the room that had her clothes.

"There not in there." Crowley called after her, smugness in his voice.

"Why not?" She stopped in her tracks then spun around to face the demon.

"I told one of my lackeys to burn them." The demon replied teleporting to where he was in front of her.

"Why?" She asked resisting the urge to punch him.

"Because they were hideous and as I said before you're a reflection of me now."

Leo didn't stop to think about her action, when she punched the demon in the face. Of course pissing the king of the crossroads wasn't a smart idea because with a wave of his hand Leo was flying into wall, after wall, after wall.

"Now did we learn a lesson?" The demon asked in a chiding tone to the girl who was lying on the floor at his feet.

"Yeah you're a _bitch_." Leo spat the word out, and then proceeded to spit in his face.

"Apparently not." Crowley said more to himself then her before picking her up and throwing her in a closet. "Stay in there." He slammed the door and locked from the outside.

_"Son of a bitch." _Leo thought as she took in the darkness around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I got to thinking about how long i want this to be and I've decided i want about 15 chapters and an Epilogue :D so those of you enjoying the ride its not over yet! Wahoo.**

**A/N2: Also ive been thinking even more and i was wondering if Leo was to much like a mary sue? please tell me, also i really whant your thoughts on this chapter and about Crowley's actions! Oh and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited because you guys make my world go round :D!**

**Disclaimer: All i own is Leo and she's been saying i dont even own her(which i totally do! i made her damn it!)...is that bad that my charecter is talking back?**

Chapter 7

Hours passed while Leo stayed in the closet unaware of how much time had passed. When the door finally opened the hunter had fallen asleep on a pillow made out of coats with an extra long one laying over her as a blanket. Upon the light hitting her face she rolled over and snuggled deeper in to the coats.

"Get the hell up!" Crowley proceeded to kick the hunter in the back, this caused her to yelp and stand up.

"The hell is your problem?" She snapped at the demon angry that she had been pulled from her dreamless sleep.

"Time to go I'm being summoned specifically." Crowley replied.

"By who?" Leo asked stepping out of the closet."

"I assume your friends have found out that it was me who took you so most likely them." Crowley replied grabbing her by the wrist while holding a knife to her neck, than disappearing.

"Let me go." Leo gasped as they reappeared in front of the people that Crowley had expected it to be.

"Hello boys." Crowley ignored Leo and addressed the four men that were glaring at him, knife still head to Leo's throat as her back faced him.

"Let her go." Bobby said pointing the shot gun at him.

"Hm nope, she's my ticket to staying safe on both sides of this war." Crowley said and even though Leo couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked as he and Dean stood on either side of Bobby.

"Don't act stupid moose I know what she is." Crowley rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Leo when Gabriel took a step forward.

"Let her go or else." The archangel was only going to give one warning.

"Or else what? You'll show me your true form? How do you know that won't hurt the girl?" Crowley knew he had the archangel in a fix.

But Gabriel only smirked, "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of binding her to me."

"She's already bound to me through a spell." The demon's eyes held triumph as his face remained neutral.

"Wasn't talking about a binding spell." Gabriel said then addressing Leo, "Leo do you agree to bond with me."

"If it gets me out of this situation and my mom can be kept safe hell yeah." Leo replied with out hesitation. Gabriel smirked before a blinding flash of his grace filled the dark night.

Leo could feel the warm glow surround her and she felt the little pocket of grace that she didn't know existed stretch out and combine with the archangel's own grace. The energy that ran through both Gabriel and her felt amazing and she couldn't help but to let the angelic side, which she had only recently found out about, free.

Leo fell to the ground exhausted. Leo was aware of Crowley's absence and she assumed that he had died in the flash of grace, she was also aware that Gabriel was knelling beside her.

_**"What happened?" **_She thought to the archangel, her archangel a part of her corrected possessively.

_**"Our graces bonded," **_Gabriel replied, _**"how do you feel?" **_

_**"Strange." **_Leo replied sitting up and shaking her head to try and get rid of the fogginess.

_**"You'll be okay." **_Gabriel was reassuring.

_**"Is Crowley dead?" **_Leo asked hopefully.

_**"Nope asshole vanished before I even released my grace." **_

_**"Are Bobby, Sam, and Dean okay?"**_

_**"There fine I transported them back to Bobby's house."**_

""My mom." Leo said out loud suddenly.

"Castiel is watching over her, we sent him before we came here." Gabriel replied.

"Good." Leo sighed out, while closing her eyes. "Take me home?" Gabriel chuckled before gathering her up in his arms and snapping his fingers.

"How is she?" Where the first words out of Bobby's mouth when the archangel appeared with a sleeping Leo.

"She's fine," Gabriel replied laying her on the couch, "just worn out from the events."

"I suppose I should say thank you." Bobby grumbled.

"Don't." Gabriel replied. "I'm the one who got her in to this mess and now she's bound to me. So don't say thank you I don't deserve it."

"Alright." Bobby nodded his head as he went to sit by Leo's sleeping form.

Gabriel knew it was a stupid idea to bond graces with her but it was better than any of his others, bonding with her at least made it easier to protect her from his older brothers and younger ones. Also he'd know where she was at, at all times despite the angelic markings on her ribs. And at least she wasn't bad to look at, he'd prefer spending eternity with someone who had his same since of humor, and knew what he was. Unlike with Kali he didn't have to hide the fact that he was an archangel, and she was half archangel which meant she'd live most likely as long as himself, with out ageing past 30 or so.

"You just gonna stand there looking pretty or are you going to do something?" Bobby interrupted the former trickster's thoughts.

"Like what?" He asked a smirk set on his face as he took out a candy bar.

"Like telling us what her being bonded to you entails." Sam answered.

"Well it makes both her and I codependent on each other." Gabriel replied.

"The hell?" Bobby growled out.

"Please hold all questions till the end." Gabriel snapped his fingers and took away all three of the hunter's voices so they had to listen to him.

"Now," Gabriel continued, "It makes us codependent on each other, which means that I'm not going away anytime soon, if one of us gets hurt the other feels it, which also means if one of us dies there is a good chance the other dies." Bobby would have yelled out in anger if the archangel hadn't taken his voice. "We can tell what the other is thinking which means a lot of silent conversations, and there's a chance there could be some romance." Bobby was out of his chair and punching Gabriel in the face in a split second. The yelp that followed wasn't the former trickster's it was Leo who's eyes where wide open from the shock of feeling the punch.

"I told you that we can feel each other's pain." Gabriel snapped at the hunter while going over to Leo's side.

"The hell was that?" The enraged hunter hollered as she rubbed her cheek.

"Your father being an idiot." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and having the voices return to the other males.

"You punched me?" She rounded on Bobby.

"No I punched Gabriel but because of your bond you felt it." Bobby snapped back still angry at the fact that he didn't think about asking what there bond meant before he let the archangel bond to her.

"Why'd you punch him?" Leo snapped, her protectiveness of her mate coming out. _**"Mate? Where the hell did that come from?"**_

"Because he pissed me off."Bobby replied not willing to admit that he was being fatherly.

_**"You're being protective." **_Gabriel answered Leo's mental question.

_**"Why?" **_The girl asked.

_**"Because we are mates." **_Gabriel replied wariness in his mental voice.

_**"Oh." **_Leo thought not sure what to think on the subject.

Someone cleared their throat bringing the two out of their own mental world. "Yes?" They both asked at the same time.

"You two spaced off." Dean said slightly freaked out by their unionized response.

"Sorry." Leo muttered while glancing at Bobby who still looked annoyed.

"Right, so." Sam said changing the subject. "What do we do about Leo's mom?"

"Can't we call Cas and tell him to bring her here?" Leo asked while looking at the men in the room.

"We could." Bobby nodded at Dean who took out his phone and dialed the angel's number.

"You need a cell phone to call him?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah the markings hide us from even him." Sam replied as Dean got off the phone and announced that Leo's mom and Castiel would be there in a few more minutes.

"Great." Leo nodded, anticipating the arrival of her mother.

_**"It'll be alright." **_Gabriel's mental voice was soothing as he took a seat next to her.

_**"Thank you." **_Leo said while glancing at the archangel.

_**"For what?" **_He asked as a sucker appeared in his mouth.

_**"For saving me from Crowley." **_Leo replied.

_**"Please don't thank me." **_Gabriel groaned.

_**"Why not?" **_Leo asked.

_**"Because I might have screwed you over." **_Gabriel replied.

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because were mated which means that other relationships won't work for either of us, were stuck with each other for eternity." **_Leo didn't know if she was supposed to be angry at the archangel who had saved her or not, so she settled on slightly annoyed.

_**"You're not mad." **_Gabriel noted as he passed her a plate with cheesecake on it, that he had snapped in to existence.

_**"I don't think that I can be mad at you," **_Leo replied taking the cake.

_**"You should be." **_

_**"But I'm not so stop beating yourself up." **_

"LEO!" A female voice yelled bringing both Gabriel and Leo out of their conversation.

"Hi mom." Leo said looking up at the dirty blond haired woman, whose eyes shined a bright blue, just in time to see her launch herself towards her daughter for a hug. "Mom I can't breathe." Leo gasped as the woman squeezed her daughter.

"Sorry." Leo's mom let go and smiled brightly at her daughter.

"It's fine." Leo mumbled as Gabriel laughed.

"So why am I here?" Leo's mom rounded to look at Bobby.

"Hi to you to Layla." Bobby muttered before saying, "Ask Leo."

Layla looked expectantly at Leo who cleared her throat and said; "I got captured by the king of the crossroads and he was threatening your life if I didn't cooperate."

"So you sent an angel to get me?" Her mom asked crossing her arms.

"Yup." Leo replied a small smile on her face.

Layla turned to Castiel, "then I'm sorry I punched you in the face." Castiel only nodded as both Gabriel and Leo burst out laughing.

"What did you see in this woman?" Dean muttered to Bobby, who shrugged.

"She's a hell of a hunter at least." Bobby murmured back.

"Who's this?" Layla looked at Gabriel but directed the question at Leo.

"This is Gabriel," Leo said, "He's a friend of mine."

"Right." Her mother replied skeptically while taking every detail of Gabriel in.

"He saved my life, mom." Leo said getting her mother's attention.

"Well thank you." Her mother nodded to Gabriel a smile gracing her face.

"Don't thank me." Gabriel shrugged.

"Come on Layla." Bobby suddenly spoke. "I'll get you a beer." Layla nodded before fallowing the hunter in to the kitchen.

_**"Do you want to tell her or should I?" **_Gabriel asked.

_**"Let's wait to see if she notices anything." **_Leo replied a grin spreading across her face.

_**"You are amazing." **_Gabriel laughed mentally, as Leo felt a sudden rush of happiness hit her.

_**"I know." **_She smirked.

Sam spoke suddenly startling Leo a tad, "how do you feel about being bonded to Gabriel, Leo?"

"I'm alright with it." The half archangel replied shrugging.

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yup." She shrugged again a slight smirk on her face.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked.

"Actually I think I am because ever since Gabriel showed up I've been hearing a voice in my head." Gabriel and Leo both started laughing at the looks on Sam and Dean's faces.

**End A/N: Dont worry Crowley lovers this is not the end of him *wink**wink* also i need your thoughts on leo's mom! Please...damn im really puting a lot of authors notes up in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so this is a little shorter then the others but it kind of shows more of the relationshipness(is that a word?) between angel mates. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural i do own Leo and Layla though.**

Chapter 8

Crowley cursed up and down when he appeared in his house. _"If it hadn't been for that bloody Archangel I would have kept my ace in the hole." _He knew the hunters where going to come after him for taking one of their own not to mention if he tried to take her again the Archangel would smite him, and he wouldn't be quick about it. He shouldn't have been so arrogant about going to the summons. Or at least he should have left the girl at his place. He had already got his minions to put up stronger enochian signals to ward of the Archangel's wrath.

He had also killed half his body guards out of anger. And to satisfy the blood lust wailing up inside him. His hell hound let out a low bark when he passed him for the third time. "SHUT UP!" Crowley roared at the dog who automatically layed it's head on its paws. The demon rolled his eyes at the dog before continuing his pacing, glass of scotch in hand.

"I'm gonna bloody kill all of them." He vowed to himself as he continued his pace.

"So what exactly has been going on since I left Leo with you?" Layla asked Bobby as they sat in the kitchen drinking beer.

"Besides the fact that she's been captured by a demon and made friends with archangel turned trickster?" Bobby replied in kind.

"Yes." Layla nodded while taking a swig of the beer.

"Nothing much other then she's disobeyed everything I've told her to do."

Layla smirked, "Can you blame her? She's stubborn like you."

Bobby snorted before rolling his eyes and taking a particularly large gulp of beer. Layla didn't miss the murmured "Like hell."

"So what do we do now that we got are constellation back?" Gabriel asked leaning back on the couch he and Leo were occupying.

Sam shrugged, "research?"

"Again?" Leo groaned, "There's only so much we can find out."

"I say we kill this Crowley." Dean spoke up while setting the beer he had in his hand on Bobby's desk.

"Here, here." Leo nodded while rising up an imaginary glass.

"So do you know where his house is located?" Sam asked looking at Leo hopefully.

"Nope if we went somewhere he would teleport us there." Leo shrugged.

"You're awfully quiet." Dean turned to look at Gabriel. "Shouldn't you want him dead the most?"

"Of course I do and when I find him I'm going to kill him in the most painful way imaginable." The archangel replied eyes going dark as his grace flared in anger, causing Leo to unconsciously brush shoulders with him to sooth his grace back down.

_**"Gabriel." **_Leo's mental voice entered the enraged archangel's head.

_**"I'm fine." **_He reassured his anger seeping back down.

"Guys, isn't considered rude to talk to each other mentally while we can't hear you?" Sam asked clearing his throat.

"I don't think so." Leo shrugged smirking slightly.

"It's not." Gabriel confirmed a grin spreading across his face.

"What are you two idjits smiling about?" Bobby asked as he and Layla walked in to the room.

"Dean confessed his undying love for Castiel." Gabriel replied, as Cas gave him a confused look.

"He did nothing of the sort." The angel replied while tilting his head wondering why his brother was lying.

"We know Cas Gabriel is just being a dick." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well that's interesting." Layla commented as she sat by her daughter.

"What is mom?" Leo asked leaning back.

"No idea," Layla replied shrugging, "just wanted to break the awkwardness."

"Alright moving on." Bobby interrupted before anyone could comment on Layla's response.

"To what we have no way to kill the devil and we can't find Crowley?" Leo asked.

"No but we can put Luci back in the cage." Gabriel spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"You're just now bringing this up?" Dean snapped.

"Yeah." Gabriel shrugged as a sucker appeared in his hand and he passed it to Leo who silently thanked him.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I didn't think you two could do it before now." He replied, making his own sucker appear in his mouth.

"The hell?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Just what I said." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes.

"And why couldn't we do it before?" Sam asked.

"Because you didn't have enough help." Gabriel replied shrugging.

"And now that we do are you saying we have a chance?" Sam asked.

"Eh a small one." The archangel shrugged while propping his arms up on the back of the couch.

"But it's a chance." Sam said.

"Yes." Leo rolled her eyes at the younger Winchester.

"So how do we do it?"

"We need four rings from the horsemen." Gabriel replied.

"Great we already have War's and Famine's we just need Pestilence's and Death's." Dean said.

"Great we'll get to work on that." Gabriel nodded.

"So how do we find them?" Sam asked.

"No idea you'll have to work that out." Gabriel shrugged.

"I believe I can help with that." A British voice said from the kitchen door way.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here." Bobby snarled taking out a shot gun loaded with rock salt.

"You want my help or not?" Crowley asked leaning against the door frame.

"How 'bout no?" Gabriel stood up, the room going dark as he did.

"Now wait before you smite me angel." The demon said holding his hands up just as a shot gun shot rang through the air. "Bloody hell." Crowley reappeared beside the couch Leo and her mother were occupying, and as far away from Gabriel as he could be. "I want to help you."

"Why would you want to help us after you stole my daughter?" Bobby snapped taking aim again, as Layla stood up in an instant.

"He's the one who took her?" The enraged mother asked.

"Obviously." The demon rolled his eyes.

Layla took the shotgun from Bobby before shooting the demon in the shoulder. "You son of a bitch." She growled as the demon reappeared, annoyed that his suit was now completely ruined.

"Jesus woman." Crowley snarled, as Gabriel stood in front of Leo the lights flickering menacingly.

"Oh relax angel I'm not going to steal your mate again," The demon rolled his eyes.

"Mate?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"I'll explain latter." Leo muttered standing up.<p>

"Then why are you here?" Gabriel snarled out as one of the windows broke causing glass to fly everywhere.

"To help you find the horsemen of course." Crowley rolled his eyes as he drank his favorite scotch.

"Why would you want to after you've captured one of our own?" Dean snapped.

"Because I'm all about looking out for Crowley."

"So you come here?" Bobby growled. "Not the smartest idea."

"Oh I think it is because if you kill me you lose your chance at finding Petulance."

"How so we have an archangel on our side." Leo spoke up for the first time while stepping in front of Gabriel who tensed.

"And does he know where Petulance is?" Crowley waited for an answer, when none came he continued. "I didn't think so."

"Then tell us where he is." Castiel said from his corner.

"Uh, no because if I do your archangel kills me." Crowley replied.

"I'll kill you either way." Gabriel snapped.

"Someone call off the archangel." Crowley rolled his eyes.

_**"Gabriel." **_Leo's voice was calm inside his head as she touched his upper arm.

_**"I'm going to kill him." **_He replied his anger seeping in to her.

_**"Not now,"**_ Leo reassured him as he glanced at her, _**"later."**_

_**"Fine." **_The archangel was reluctant to give in.

"Great now that, that is settled." Crowley said bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Take us to him." Leo ordered as she kept her hand on Gabriel's arm.

"Uh no I'll take them." He pointed to the two Winchester's.

"Not going to happen." Bobby snapped while taking the gun back from Layla and pointing it at the demon.

"It is if you want the other horseman's ring." Crowley snapped.

"Fine." Dean agreed.

"Dean." Sam snapped.

"We don't have much of a choice Sammy." Dean replied as the demon smirked and took a few steps forward and grabbed both of the Winchester's arms and disappeared.

"Son of a bitch." Leo and Bobby said at the same time.

"So I get to kill him next time he appears right?" Gabriel asked as Leo rolled her eyes.

"We'll see."

**Ending A/N: So to clear up any confusion crowley is still looking for revenge but he's going to "help" them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright so i start my last year of high school in the morning, and i just wanted to get this out and hopfully get some reviews?**

**A/N2: sorry for giving you another short chapter, but they will get longer...eventually so just bare with me! Also please please please tell me what you think of Layla, and about how i'm doing with geting everyone's personalitys to show through. Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and or favorited so far you guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural only Leo and Layla.**

Chapter 9

Crowley reappeared outside his house. "So here's the plan Sam stays here and Dean comes with me."

"The hell?" Sam snarled.

"One I don't like you, and two you'll get your turn at the fun." Crowley snapped back.

"Okay so explain to me why he's your, mate." Layla looked at her daughter as the two and Gabriel sat on the couch.

"Um, well Crowley used a binding spell to bind me to him." Leo said while messing with the still wrapped sucker she had gotten from Gabriel.

"And then?" Her mom asked tired that her daughter was beating around the bush.

"The only way to break that bond was to create a stronger one." Gabriel cut in with a shrug.

"So you two are angel married?" Her mom asked eyebrows raised as Bobby snorted.

"Yeah basically." Leo muttered.

"Alright."

"Alright? that's all you have to say?" Bobby asked from his seat at his desk.

"Yeah she's 18 she can make her own discussions." Her mom shrugged while taking a particularly large gulp of beer.

"You are insane." Bobby grunted out.

"You banged me." Layla remarked a smirk on her face.

"Oh god mom." Leo groaned putting her face in her hands as Gabriel chuckled lightly.

"What?" Layla asked. "What I say?"

"Don't worry about it." Gabriel laughed from his side of the couch.

_**"That was disturbing." **_Leo mentally groaned.

_**"I know where you get your since of humor from." **_Gabriel smirked as Leo rolled her eyes.

_**"Idjit."**_

_**"You are your father's daughter." **_

_**"You're asking for an ass kicking."**_

_**"You'll hurt yourself." **_He reminded her smugly.

Leo took a moment to reply and when she did it was one word: _**"Dick."**_

"Hey what are you two idjits talking about?" Bobby asked suddenly causing Leo to start and Gabriel to just look at him.

"You." They both replied before bursting in to laughter.

"Idjits." Bobby rolled his eyes before sticking his noise in his book.

"What would you like me to do?" Castiel asked from his corner.

"Research." Bobby responded while holding up a book that Castiel took.

"I can't find anything." Leo groaned after several hours of helping with research.

"Look harder." Bobby grunted out, causing Leo to roll her eyes.

_**"I'm bored." **_Gabriel complained to her.

_**"Me too." **_She replied.

_**"I wanna do something fun." **_

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"Trick people." **_Gabriel smirked.

_**"Who do you want to trick?" **_Leo asked her own smirk appearing.

_**"Castiel?"**_

_**"He's your little brother."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"Good point."**_ Gabriel snapped his fingers causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"What did you just do?" Bobby growled at the archangel.

"Nothing." The archangel replied a small smile betraying his innocence.

"Bull shit."

"I'm not lying." Gabriel protested.

"Um Castiel why aren't you wearing pants…or a shirt for that matter?" Layla asked the slowly falling angel.

"I didn't realize." Castiel started as Leo burst in to a fit of giggles. "Gabriel?"

"I'm sorry bro but we're bored." Gabriel shrugged before snapping his fingers and allowing Castiel's clothes to reappear on him.

"It is alright." Castiel nodded.

"If you two are so bored why don't you go pick up the groceries?" Bobby snapped.

"Sounds like a plan." Leo nodded standing up and walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." Gabriel grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What?" Leo asked.

"We're flying." The archangel smirked before disappearing with the girl.

"Damn archangel." Bobby muttered once the two were gone.

"Honey where home!" Gabriel yelled as he and Leo entered the house arms loaded with groceries.

"Bout damn time." Bobby snapped. "Where have you two been? It's been three hours."

"Gabriel decided he wanted to act up in the store." Leo replied while setting the groceries in her arms on the counter.

"You say that like I'm a two year old." The archangel mumbled as he to sat his bags on the counter.

"You were a two year old pretty much." Leo groaned out. "He runs through the aisles in search of candy!"

"Hey you didn't mind it when I found you your twizzlers." The archangel reminded her, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"But you ate them!" She yelped.

"Enough the both of you!" Layla snapped entering the room. "Do I need to put you in marriage counseling?"

"What no!" Leo yelped shocked at how calmly her mom suggested she be put in any kind of counseling.

"Alright then don't argue." Layla stated while starting to put groceries away with Bobby's reluctant help.

_**"There getting a long." **_Gabriel commented as he and Leo sat at the kitchen table watching the two hunters put away food.

_**"Yeah," **_Leo replied, _**"weird."**_

_**"Seriously." **_Gabriel nodded.

_**"Shouldn't they hate each other?" **_Leo asked.

_**"Probably."**_

"I have a question." Leo suddenly announced out loud.

"What is it?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"How come you two are so calm around each other?" She asked, causing both hunters to shrug and reply.

"Don't know."

"That's helpful." The younger hunter mumbled as Gabriel snickered.

_**"You're stressed." **_The archangel noted as the hunter leaned back in her seat.

_**"Yeah I am." **_She replied while glancing at him.

_**"Do you want to talk about it?"**_

_**"It's just weird that they're so comfortable in around each other, like they do this every day."**_ Leo knew she was going to start to ramble on to the man who was so attuned into her thoughts. _**"I mean you would think that two people who only got together to have sex once wouldn't be comfortable in the same room together."**_

_**"Maybe there just putting up a show." **_The archangel suggested while handing her a piece of cheesecake.

_**"One you're going to make me fat giving me all this cake." **_Leo proceeded to take a huge bite of her cake. _**"And two why would they?"**_

_**"Maybe there not sure if you're really as okay as you tell them." **_

_**"What about you do you think I'm okay?"**_

_**"Oh I know you're not." **_Leo gaped at him, so he explained. _**"Remember were bonded we can feel each other's emotions. That's also one of the reasons I'm not pestering you because I know you'll get pissed at me."**_

It Leo a moment, and a couple bites of cheesecake, before she replied. _**"Thank you."**_

Gabriel snorted. _**"No problem." **_His eyes softened when he glanced at her. _**"I am here for you if you need it."**_

_**"I know." **_Leo smiled at him before finishing her slice of cake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: okay so my dad did more work on other computers which meant he had to unplug mine so i would have had this done sooner if that didnt happen...sorry for the lateness. please reveiw? and thank you to all of my reviewers and favoriters and alerters you guys rock! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Leo and Layla.**

Chapter 10

When the Winchesters returned to Bobby's Leo was lying on the couch feet propped on Gabriel's lap as she read a book in Latin. While Gabriel sucked on a sucker and messed with Leo's shoe laces.  
>"This is what you two have been doing since we've left?" Sam asked in disbelief.<p>

"Nope we went grocery shopping too." Leo replied as she continued reading her book.

"You do realize there is a apocalypse happening right?" Dean asked in a not to pleasant tone, causing Gabriel's head to snap up.

"Yeah we do." Gabriel replied.

"Then why are you two sitting around doing nothing?" The older Winchester asked.

"I'm researching." Leo held up the Latin book.

"You read Latin?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Quid dicam me gelidis." She replied a smirk on her face, "Tulique de Porta Latina."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked as he stared at her eyebrows raised.

"What can I say I'm cool and I took four years of Latin." She replied a smug aura surrounding her. "And you call yourself a hunter."

"We just say the chants we don't actually know what it means." Dean replied.

"Didn't you ever wonder what they meant?" She asked as the two continue to stare at her.

"No." They both replied at the same time, causing Leo to shake her head and Gabriel to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Bobby asked as he and Layla entered the room.

"The fact that neither Sam nor Dean can speak in Latin." Leo replied with a shrug before going back to her book.

"You two can't speak Latin fluently?" Bobby asked a slight smirk on his face.

"We've never had a reason too." Dean replied as Sam nodded.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered before going behind his desk and sitting down why Layla leaned against the door frame.

"What did you fine with the demon?" Layla asked Dean and Sam. At the mention of Crowley Gabriel's body tensed.

"We got Petulance's ring and Sam ran in to an old collage buddy." Dean replied, everyone looked curiously at Sam.

"Don't ask." The younger Winchester said.

"Wasn't planning on it." Both Gabriel and Leo replied.

Right when Dean was about to comment on their behavior Castiel appeared in the room holding up a passed out young man. "Make room." The rebellious angel grunted out to the two sitting on the couch, who in turn quickly moved away.

"Who the hell is that?" Bobby snapped.

"That's our brother." Sam replied as he and Dean stood stunned.

"Your half brother Adam?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." They both replied as the passed out man began to come too.

"W-where am I?" Adam asked as he looked around, "Who, who are you where's Zachariah?"

"Zachariah?" Sam asked stunned.

"Yeah he was supposed to be here when I woke up." Adam replied. "Where is he?"

"Listen Adam this may be hard to understand." Sam began. "My names Sam and that Dean." Sam pointed to his older brother who just looked at Adam.

"Wait not Sam and Dean Winchester?" The young man asked.

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied.

"The angels warned me about you two." Adam stated.

"That's not surprising." Gabriel said deciding he had been quiet for long enough.

"And why do you say that?" Adam snarled.

"There dicks." Leo replied while copying her mother and leaning on the other side of the door frame.

"Listen Adam why don't you get cleaned up and then we'll talk." Sam said while helping his younger half brother to his feet and leading him out of the room.

"So why don't you tell us how your alive." Sam suggested as everyone sat in Bobby's library, everyone except Castiel who stood in the corner, and Gabriel who stood behind Leo's chair.

"The angel's brought me back."

"Do you know why?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are supposed to take on the devil." Adam replied in a matter of fact way.

"What archangel?" Both Dean and Sam asked at once.

"Michael." Adam replied.

"What the hell?" Dean growled out.

"Maybe they have moved on from you Dean." Castiel stated.

"You know what blow me Cas." Dean snapped at the angel who in turn looked confused.

_**"I think we'll need to explain sexual references to Cas." **_Gabriel said to Leo who in turn smirked.

_**"Yup." **_

"You're not supposed to take down the devil." Dean turned to Adam.

"And why is that?" Adam asked his anger bubbling. "The angels said I was."

"How do you know there not lying?" Sam asked.

"Because there angels." Adam stated.

"That never stops me." Gabriel spoke up a smirk on his face.

"You're an angel?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"I'm Gabriel the archangel." The said Archangel continued smirking as Adam scoffed.

"You're an archangel?" Adam asked.

"Yup." Gabriel popped the "p" and a piece of candy in to his mouth.

"I expected you guys to be taller."

"Watch it kid." Gabriel growled out his voice darkening.

"If you're an archangel why aren't you up there?" Adam gestured up wards.

"Because my brothers fight to much."

"So you ran away?"

"I like to think of it as witness protection."

"Funny I thought it was more like bull shit." Dean stated tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Watch it big boy." Gabriel snapped at the hunter.

"Or what?" Dean egged him on.

"How about I trap you in T.V. land again?" The archangel asked a smirk on his face.

"Uh, Guys?" Leo started. "Chill out?"

"Tell your angel to keep his mouth shut." Dean snapped at her.

"Don't snap at her!" Gabriel growled.

"Guys?" Leo tried again in vain to get their attention.

"Why don't you shut up?" Dean stood facing Gabriel who had stepped in front of Leo.

"Fine." Leo muttered before standing up, walking past the two arguing males. "Adam right?" she asked the man who was at most a few years older than her.

"Yeah." He replied taking his eyes off the argument to look at her.

"I'm Leo." She took the seat that Dean had previously occupied in front of him.

"The half breed?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Leo clarified as slight grin on her face. "The angels told you that?"

"Yeah they said they were trying to find you." He replied.

"Do you know why?" She asked leaning in closer.

"Nope." Adam replied.

"LEO!" Sam yelled. "Tell your archangel to bring Dean back."

"He's not my archangel." She muttered before turning to look at Gabriel. "Gabe can you please bring back Dean?"

'Nope." The archangel replied taking a seat in the chair she had previously occupied.

"Please?" she tried again as Adam watched the whole scene unfold.

"What do I get in return?" The archangel asked.

"Good question."

"How bout we don't dip you in holy oil?" Bobby asked.

"You'd hurt your precious daughter." Gabriel smirked.

"I'll live though." Leo grinned triumphantly as Gabriel sighed.

"Fine." He snapped his fingers and Dean reappeared looking like he had been through several car wrecks.

"NASCAR?" Dean asked. "Really?"

"What can I say?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Um guys?" Adam asked.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Why do you care if I leave or not?" Adam got strait to the point.

"Because your family and like it or not you're stuck with us." Dean replied.

"You guys may be my blood but you are not my family." Adam snapped. "My mom is my family and if I do what the angels tell me I'll get to see her again."

"Listen Adam we get wanting to see your family again. But please for the time being try to trust us." Sam pleaded.

Adam sighed. "How long?"

"A week." Leo replied before either Sam or Dean could.

"Deal." Adam said with out hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so i need to say this because i forgot to last time...the latin i used was from google translate so i'm sorry if it isnt completly acurate! Also i have no idea how many chapters tehre is going to be but its going to be more then 15 i can tell you that! :D**

**A/N2: School has drained me so sorry this is later then i wanted it to be...plus side i get a four day weekend, so lots of writing! Also THANKY YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS...i had a bad headache yeasterday i saw i got another review so it helped to pull me through:D**

**Discplaimer: I only own Leo and Lalyla**

Chapter 11

Four days had passed and Adam was getting extremely annoyed with the constant supervision over him. If it wasn't his half brothers then it was the half breed and her archangel body guard, who threatened to smite him if he pissed of Leo.

Adam wasn't stupid and he could tell something was going on with Gabriel and Leo. No matter how much Leo tried to distance herself from the archangel, he was there like her shadow. The few times the archangel wasn't beside her was when she was sleeping in her room or her and her mother had gone out for what her mother called "girl time." in those instances Leo would call about an hour latter to tell them that they were on their way home, the Gabriel would disappear to meet the two of them before they got to the house.

Adam knew that Leo was cutting the "girl time" short because secretly she wanted to get back to the archangel. He also knew that no matter how much she protested it, she loved the pranks he played on the others.

"Adam you okay?" Leo asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh yeah." He nodded as he snapped out of his daze.

"Kay." Leo nodded. "You hungry?"

"No I'm fine." Adam replied with a slight smile.

"Whatever." Leo shrugged, before her attention turned to Gabriel who entered the room. A small smile played on her face.

"Hey." The archangel greeted as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Hey." She greeted subconsciously moving closer to him, something a slightly smirking Adam didn't miss.

"Whats up little Winchester?" Gabriel asked turning his gaze to Adam.

"My last name is Milligan." Adam replied a cold chill in his voice.

Gabriel smirked, shrugged, and said; "Details, details. You still have their blood."

"Gabriel be nice to Adam." Leo scolded, mentally adding; _**"We need him to like us."**_

_**"I know." **_Gabriel replied while making a chocolate bar appear out of thin air. "Want one kid?" He asked out loud turning his attention to Adam who was staring at the two trying to guess what they were mentally discussing.

"No I'm good." Adam replied before turning his attention back to the book he was reading.

"I want one." Leo commented, causing Gabriel to snap his fingers and have another one appear on her lap. "Thank you." She flashed the archangel a grin who smirked in return. Afterwards the three lapped into silence…or at least out loud.

_**"You know the kid is going to go after Zachariah once his week is up." **_Gabriel commented mentally as he flipped through a copy of _Weekly World News._

_**"Well were just going to have to try are damndest to convenience him he doesn't need that prick and that he should stay with us." **_Luka replied while skimming through a few websites on the red laptop she had balanced on her knees, while propping up against Gabriel's side.

_**"Easier said than done sweetness." **_Gabriel smirked as he felt Leo's annoyance with the nick name he had bequeath her.

_**"Still doesn't hurt to try does it? Baby." **_Leo added on the nickname with faux sweetness.

"Is this true?" Adam said suddenly causing both Leo and Gabriel to look at him.

"Is what true?" Leo asked.

"That angel's can be trapped to one place." Adam looked at the two searching for a reaction.

"Yeah, but you need certain things to do that with." Gabriel shrugged while watching Adam carefully.

"Like what?" The boy asked.

"Like we're not going to tell you." Leo replied a slight Gabriel like smirk tugging at her lips.

"Why not?" Adam asked annoyance evident in his voice.

"Mainly because, we don't trust you as much as you don't trust us, also we don't want the info we give you used against us." Gabriel replied while glancing protectively at Leo.

"You worried that I'll use it to trap you and hurt Leo?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"If it's any constellation I think it's stupid to since I've been a hunter nearly all my life and I'm 95% sure that I can kick your ass." Leo flashed Adam a grin.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "it's not so much you, as it's what other monsters and things can pull from your head about angelic weaknesses that worries me."

"You think I'll get brain hacked by monsters?" Adam asked.

"Bingo buck-o." Gabriel nodded.

Adam turned a little pale which caused Leo to reassure him. "Don't worry we won't let that happen."

"Right." Adam looked skeptical.

"Besides we can teach you to kill them." Leo grinned at him.

"No." Came Dean's voice from the door way.

"Dean he needs to be able to defend himself." Leo said calmly, causing Dean to glare at her.

"No, he's not going to learn how to hunt."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked, irritated that that he was being left out of the conversation.

"What do you want to do Adam?" Leo asked turning her attention to him.

"I'd like to be able to defend myself." He replied, which caused Dean to snort and walk back in to the kitchen for another beer. "He's angry."

"Don't worry he'll get over it." Leo reassured. Before standing and taking him outside, Gabriel fallowing the two.

"Again." Leo said as she watched Adam take apart the hand gun and put it back together for the 10th time. "good."

"Thanks." Adam nodded while setting the gun down on the table in front of him. "When do I get to shoot?"

"Soon." Leo replied before handing him a knife. "Stand up." she instructed. Adam followed her orders. "Now come at me."

"What?" He asked while shooting a glance at the archangel who had tensed up.

"You heard me." Leo smirked. "Or do you need incentive?"

"I'm not going to attack you." Adam replied.

"Incentive it is." Leo hit him upside the head with the palm of her hand.

"Hey!" Adam snapped while ducking as she prepared to do it again.

"If you don't like it do something about it." She replied.

Adam glared before trying to attack her with the knife. Swiftly the huntress blocked his attack and dislodged his weapon from his hand. "That was horrible." She commented as she picked the fallen knife off of the ground.

"You wanted me to attack you." He replied.

"Yeah but I didn't think you'd be bad at it." She smirked before putting the knife back on the table they had set up. "That's it for today; Gabe is getting antsy about you with weapons around me."

"I'm fine." Gabriel said an unwrapped chocolate bar in hand.

"Lies." Leo smirked before leading the two inside. "Besides I want a sandwich…what say you Adam?"

"Sure."

"Awesome…Gabriel?"

"Nope." The archangel popped the "p" as he sat on the sofa.

"Fine." Leo sighed before getting to work on the sandwiches.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Making sandwiches for me and Adam." Leo replied as she placed cheese on both sandwiches.

"Really now?" Layla smirked at her daughter.

"Not like that." Leo replied before throwing the knife she was using to spread the mayo into the sink.

"Sure, sure." Layla took a beer out of the fridge.

Leo rolled her eyes before walking in to the living room and placing Adam's sandwich in front of him, and taking her seat by Gabriel.

_**"Your mom is annoying." **_Gabriel commented.

_**"Be nice, she's just…. Okay yeah she's annoying." **_Leo agreed. _**"But she's my mom."**_

_**"I know." **_Gabriel wrapped a arm around Leo's waist, something the half angel didn't seem to notice.

_**"Gabriel…I'm scared." **_

_**"Of what?" **_The archangel already knew but he thought it better for her to talk about it.

_**"What if we don't stop the apocalypse? What if we lose Adam, what if I lose you?" **_She asked her emotions boiling over inside but on the outside she seemed to be enjoying her sandwich.

_**"You won't lose me." **_The archangel promised squeezing her a little bit closer to him.

_**"You can't promise that." **_Leo replied.

_**"You won't, and I can." **_Gabriel reassured a smirk on his face. _**"Come on this subject is depressing let's change it."**_

_**"Fine…cheese cake?"**_

Gabriel laughed out loud at his mate's suggestion. "Yeah sure." He replied while snapping his fingers and making a cheese cake appear. Leo through the rest of her sandwich away before promptly devouring the piece Gabriel gave her.

"Is that all you eat?" Bobby asked his daughter who looked innocently up at him.

"I ate a sandwich first." She defended.

"You're going to make her fat archangel." Leo's mom commented from the door way.

"No I'm not." The archangel defended while pulling back the arm he had around Leo before Bobby could notice it.

"Yes you are." Leo remarked before going for a second piece.

"Pace yourself then." Gabriel replied while holding the cake out of her reach.

"Give it Gabriel." Leo stated as she reached for it.

"No." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her.

"Gabe I'm warning you if you do not hand over the cheese cake I will do something drastic." Leo threatened.

"Like what." Gabriel had a smirk on his face.

"Like...like….Ugh!" Leo stumbled over her words before giving up and sitting back on the couch.

"Thought so." Gabriel grinned before passing her the cake.

"Thank you." Leo muttered.

To everyone in the room surprise, Adam began laughing. "He's broke." Bobby muttered. As the younger man continued to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry." Adam gasped out.

"It's cool." Leo replied slightly shocked, as Gabriel grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out for you guys ive been swamped with school work and work work but hopfully i get the next one out faster and you enjoy this one! Please review and tell me what you think the more reviews i get the more i think people are enjoying this story. Thank you to all my previous reveiwers!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own supernautral only Leo and Layla.**

Chapter 12

Leo looked at her feet at she was glared at by both her parents, and the Winchesters. "I said I was sorry." She mumbled.

"You let him go!" Dean raged, knowing that if Gabriel hadn't gone out a little while earlier that he wouldn't get away with snapping at her.

"I said I was sorry." She snapped. "How the hell was I supposed to know whether he was really hungry or not?"

"You don't just leave the house and leave him alone!" Dean replied.

"I thought he would stay seeing at it seemed like he started to like us!" She replied, her anger at everything starting to boil over. She was angry at herself for letting Adam go, she was angry at everyone else who was giving her a hard time about a mistake she made, and she was angry Gabriel wasn't beside her to keep her calm.

_**"I'll be home soon." **_The archangel's voice rang through her head as clear as if he were standing right next to her.

_**"Hurry." **_Leo pleaded with the archangel.

_**"I will." **_He promised.

"You are talking to that archangel of yours?" Bobby questioned cutting off Dean's next question.

"What if I am?" Leo snapped.

"Tell him if he shows up here I'm gonna roast him." Bobby growled out.

"What? Why!" She practically screeched at the top of her lounges.

"Because he's the one who pulled you away and made you leave." Layla cut in.

"And what makes you say that?"

"We're not as stupid as you think we are we know that you wouldn't leave unless he convinced you otherwise."

"Well obviously you're wrong." Leo spluttered in anger.

"Oh come on Leo we see the way you two look at each other!" Dean butted in.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" She glared at Dean.

"It means that you two are so wrapped up in each other, that if one of you wants to do something the other doesn't question it and just goes along with it." Sam said before Dean could say something ruder.

"I'm sorry." Leo's voice was sarcastic.

"Don't apologize." Gabriel appeared beside her arms crossed as he set his sights on the Winchesters.

"Gabe." Leo's hold demeanor relaxed, and her face seemed to lose the hard edge it held when she was arguing with the Winchesters and her parents.

"Listen Adam might be gone but Cas knows where to find him." Gabriel said just as Castiel appeared.

"Where is he Cas?" Dean asked.

"In the room they held you in." The angel replied look at Dean with his usual neutral expression.

"Let's go." Both Winchesters said at once.

"Whoa we can't just rush in there." Gabriel held up a hand.

"What do we suggest we do?" Sam asked.

"Come up with a plan." The archangel took a bite of a chocolate bar.

Several hours later the Winchesters, Leo, Gabriel, and Castiel were heading to where Adam was. Both Layla and Bobby weren't exactly happy about letting Leo go, but they couldn't exactly stop her when she had an archangel backing her up. Something that the archangel himself had pointed out.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriel asked for the hundredth time.

"No!" Dean replied for the hundredth time.

"When will we be there?" Leo asked also for the hundredth time.

"When we get there." Sam replied.

"Fine." Both Gabriel and Leo had similar smirks plastered on their faces.

"I do not understand why Gabriel and I couldn't just transport you three here." Castiel said calmly.

"Because they won't expect us to be driving."Dean replied.

"You know that Adam could have already said yes." Sam said.

"Fine poof us there but my baby better be with us!" Dean growled out.

Gabriel snapped his fingers with a slight smirk on his face.

"I don't think you want to cross us." Leo stood in front of the angel Zachariah a small smirk on her face.

"And whys that because Michael created you?" Zachariah laughed, "Hate to break it to you but your destiny has been changed."

"Oh well that was one of my reasons but I have a better one." Leo said as Adam and Sam coughed up blood.

"And what would that be?" The pompous angel asked.

"Me." Gabriel appeared behind Leo, as Dean stood behind Zachariah ready to stab him with the angel killing blade.

"You?" Zachariah took a step back out of fear, only to meet the pointed end of the angel blade. A bright white light erupted from the angel and then he lay dead on the floor of the room as it began to shake.

"Uh oh big bro is here." Gabriel pulled Leo out of the room as Dean picked up Adam to help him.

"Can you walk on your own?" He asked his little brother.

"Yeah." Adam replied shakily.

"Good." With that he ran over to his other brother's side and helped him up.

"Dean!" Adam yelled as the doors shut behind Sam and Dean.

"Adam?" Both Dean and Leo yelled, before running over to the door and pounding on it.

"Dean!" Adam yelled one last time before silence filled the air.

"Go get him!" Dean turned to look at Gabriel who had a slightly stunned look on his face.

"I can't Michael is hiding from me." Gabriel replied, a sadness coursing through him and causing Leo to tear up before running and hugging her archangel.

_**"I'm sorry." **_Leo's voice was sincere as it rang through Gabriel's head. She knew how much it truly hurt Gabriel to be cut off from Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. They had talked about it silently for the last few days.

_**"It's not your fault." **_Gabriel held on tighter to his half breed, as Dean helped Sam up.

"Let's get out of here." Gabriel sighed before snapping his fingers and transporting all of them and the impala back to Bobby's.

"How did it…" Bobby started to ask but stop upon seeing the looks he was receiving from all four of the people who had just appeared in his house. "I'm sorry." He said before grabbing three beers out of the fridge and passing two to Sam and Dean while opening the other for himself.

"It's fine where just going to have to work harder." Sam replied as Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Bobby sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

Gabriel pulled Leo on the couch with him before resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." The archangel replied before going into a light slumber.

**Ending A/N: sorry this one was a bit short but the next one should be longer! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: sorry this is so late i've been super busy with other papers i have to do for school and work.**

**A/N 2: i promised you guys a longer chapter and guess what? I delivered...sort of its longer then the last few! Please review...and thank you to all my reviewers and alerters :D i cant beleive this story is already up to like 20 somthing reviews i'm so happy...so keep reviewing!1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leo and Layla!**

Chapter 13

"Gabriel what are you doing?" Leo asked a bemused smirk on her face as she watched her archangel run around the kitchen.

"I'm trying to make cheesecake the human way!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you love cheesecake and I wanted to try and bake you some." He replied right before shooing her out of the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Bobby asked looking up to see Leo enter into the main room.

"Making a mess of your kitchen." She replied, causing Bobby to make a unhappy grunting noise.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked the jubilant 18 year old.

"He's making me cheese cake." She replied causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes.

"Done!" Gabriel shouted happily while walking into the living room a piece of cheesecake on a plate for Leo.

"Thank you." Leo grinned before taking the cheesecake and trying a bite of it.

"How does it taste?" The archangel smirked while plopping down on the couch.

"Good." His mate replied.

"You're going to get her fat." Layla chided Gabriel who grinned.

"No I won't." Gabriel replied as Leo set the empty plate on a coffee table and sat down next to the archangel.

_**"How are you holding up?" **_Gabriel asked silently.

_**"Fine…I'm still a little upset that we couldn't save Adam but I'm fine otherwise." **_She replied.

_**"That's good."**_

_**"What about you? How are you doing with the whole Michael thing?" **_She asked.

_**"He's my brother and I love him… but he's a dick so I've gotten over it." **_Gabriel replied his eyes diming.

_**"Liar."**_ Leo's mental voice was soft.

_**"Okay so maybe I am but I will be fine." **_He smiled reassuringly at her.

_**"You better be." **_She warned.

"Hey love birds, either of you know how we might be able to find death?" Dean brought the two out of their conversation.

"Nope." Both replied at the same time.

"Maybe I can be of some help?" A British voice asked from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Crowley." The Winchesters, Bobby, and Layla seemed to growl out, while Gabriel stood in a defensive position over Leo.

"What are you doing her demon?" Leo stood up.

"Oh nothing just thought you're little team would like to make a deal with me." The demon smirked.

"And why in the hell would we do that?" Leo snarled taking a step in front of Gabriel who tensed up.

"Because I can give you many things, not limited to and including Death's coordinates." The demon smirked. "All I need is a soul."

"And what makes you think we'll agree to that?" Snapped Bobby, who had grabbed his shot gun.

"Oh besides that fact that I'm you're only hope since you're little archangel over there has no idea how to find death." The demon smirked.

"And you do?" Leo glared.

"Yes." Crowley replied taking a drink of his scotch.

"Tell us then leave." Dean said.

"Didn't I already say that I need a soul in order to work my magic?" The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, who's soul?" Sam asked taking a step forward.

"Defiantly not yours mousse." Crowley replied.

"Then who's?" Dean asked.

"Her's." Cowley gestured toward Leo.

"Like hell." Shouted three voices, the loudest of which was Gabriel's.

"I'd just be borrowing it until I can walk away with out having to worry about dying." Crowley smirked, as Leo seemed to be contemplating the offer.

"There is no way you're taking the deal." Gabriel said firmly as his wings out casted shadows over the room, as they flared out.

"I can make my own decisions!" Leo snapped back, anger rising.

"You should listen to your mate angel." The demon smirked as Gabriel glared at him.

_**"You cannot be considering his deal!"**_

_**"What choice do we have?" **_Leo asked.

_**"There are plenty of choices!" **_Gabriel reasoned.

_**"Name one." **_Leo demanded, only to be answered by silence.

"Thought so." The half breed said out loud.

"So we have a deal?" The demon asked.

"Leo I swear to god if you take this deal." Bobby started.

"Yeah we do." Leo replied causing the demon to smirk before walking up close to the half breed ignoring her archangel's glare.

Crowley was a few inches away from Leo, their bodies where almost touching. Subconsciously the woman took a step back towards Gabriel. Gabriel in turn wrapped an arm around her waist before snapping his fingers and disappearing with her. Leaving a stunned demon, a thankful father and mother, and slightly shocked Winchesters.

"Angels." The demon muttered angrily, before disappearing.

"Gabriel!" Leo yelped as the two appeared in the middle of what looked like a large apartment. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't the one about to make a deal with a demon!" The archangel snapped back, his wings folding up.

"It's my decision." She snapped back.

"That could have got us both in trouble."

"How? It would be my soul that he has not yours!" Anger flowed freely between the two mates as they glared at one another.

"Your soul is a part of your grace which is tethered to mine." Gabriel snapped.

Leo opened and closed her mouth a few times before keeping it closed, and practically launching herself in to the archangel's arms. _**"I'm sorry." **_

_**"Shh." **_Gabriel calmed her, he wasn't ready to forgive her yet but he didn't want to see her in pain over the subject. Tears ran down the half breed's face as she buried it in Gabriel's chest, getting the archangel's shirt extremely wet.

_**"Calm down." **_His voice rang through her head as he rubbed her back. _**"We're fine, we're safe."**_

_**"I'm an idiot." **_Leo sniffed.

_**"…Well only a little." **_Gabriel smirked earning a scowl from Leo.

_**"Ass." **_She hit him lightly upside the head.

"Yeah, so you've said before." He rolled his eyes, before squeezing her to his chest in a hug.

"Can we go back?" Leo asked.

"Nope." Gabriel replied before pulling her onto the couch with him.

"Why not?"

"The demon might be there and I'm not going to let you do something stupid." The archangel replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to make the deal now." Leo muttered under her breath.

"I'm not taking chances." He replied, while hugging her tighter to his chest.

_**"Mine." **_Gabriel's thought ran through Leo's head as she inhaled his scent… a mixture of candy and earth.

_**"Possessive are we?" **_Leo smirked.

_**"Yes." **_Gabriel confirmed.

_**"You we're jealous." **_Leo stated a grin breaking out across her face.

_**"About what?" **_The archangel demanded.

_**"You didn't want Crowley kissing me first." **_Leo smirked.

Gabriel snorted. _**"Whatever you want to believe."**_

_**"I'm right I can tell…remember we can't hide anything from each other." **_Leo chanted a little too gleefully.

_**"So what if I am?" **_Gabriel grumbled. _**"You're my mate."**_

_**"Aw you're cute when you're jealous." **_Leo smirked.

_**"Shut up." **_

Leo didn't reply, instead she moved off his lap to look at him.

"What?" Gabriel asked while making a candy bar appear and proceeding to chomp down on it.

"Nothing." Leo smirked before leaning in closer to the archangel.

"Right." Gabriel smirked before putting the chocolate down and pulling Leo all the way to him.

"Wha-" Leo gasped out before her lips crashed on to the archangels.

Gabriel tasted like chocolate and other sweet things at that moment. Leo let out a noise of happiness. Gabriel smirked against her lips as he pulled her closer. She was his and he'd be damned if some demon tried to change that.

"Gabriel." Leo gasped pulling away from the archangel.

"Yes?" He grinned.

"Happy that you kissed me first?" Leo grinned back.

Gabriel pretended to look thoughtful for a second before saying, "yup."

"Archangels." Leo rolled her eyes.

"Half breeds." Gabriel mimicked her exasperated tone of voice and eye roll.

"Bet you the demon is gone." Leo said.

"You really don't want to be alone with me." Gabriel teased.

"It's not so much that as…well yeah." Leo teased back, before Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two disappeared.

**Ending A/N: what did you guys think? It wasnt that bad was it? this chapter kind of worried me because it only took me two days to do...but i feel its nesscasary to push the story along!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late and short please forgive me.**

**A/N2: I love reviews and all who do :D**

**Disclaimer: still only own my charecters.**

Chapter 14

Crowley glared at the T.V. in front of him. He had no idea what show was on nor did he care…he was too angry to care. The archangel had ruined his plans again and he was getting sick of it. Not to mention the demon knew he should have seen it coming especially since the two mates where never separate from each other.

What he needed to do was separate them, a smirk played across his lips as he thought about it. Yes he defiantly needed to get one away from the other. Just long enough for him to pull Leo in to a trap. Then he would have his ace in the hole. His smirk turned in to a full fledged grin when he realized that he knew exactly what would pull the two apart and that was one name said out loud:

"Kali."

"What you doing?" Gabriel asked as he sat across from Leo watching her read.

"What does it look like?" Leo asked a small smile on her face.

"It looks like you're ignoring me." The archangel complained.

"I would never." Leo pretended to be aghast at the idea.

"Liar." Gabriel snorted.

"Only a little." Leo replied a small grin on her face.

Gabriel smirked and crawled over to where Leo was sitting on the couch, right till he was in striking distance. And when he was, he snatched the book from her. And jumped off the couch waving it in the air.

"Gabriel, give it back!" Joan exclaimed jumping up and trying to grab the book that was held out of her reach by the childish archangel.

"Not until I get something in return." The archangel replied a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Leo crossed her arms.

"You know what I want." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"Except that." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Then I want a kiss. " He pouted the prospect of sex gone.

"Fine." Leo replied before taking a few steps forward and kissing her mate on the cheek.

"You know what kind of kiss I'm talking about." Gabriel pouted.

Leo rolled her eyes before pulling the former trickster in to a lip to lip kiss. As their lips moved against each other's they could here approaching footsteps and with as much haste as one could muster Leo pushed away from Gabriel panting from lack of oxygen.

"What where you two doing?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow when he entered the room to see Leo panting and Gabriel smirking.

"Nothing." Leo replied catching her breath.

"Making out." Gabriel replied at the same time, causing Sam to clear his throat uncomfortably.

"It was one kiss." Leo protested.

"Get a room." Sam muttered.

"Oh believe me I wanted to but Leo wouldn't budge in that area." Gabriel replied off handedly.

"Would you shut up?" Leo practically hollered while slapping the archangel on the arm.

"What?" He smirked; he was enjoying embarrassing his mate.

"You know what." Leo grumbled out, before throwing herself back on to the couch. Gabriel smirked before sitting by her.

_**"Enlighten me."**_

_** "Talking about sex! In front of Sam!" **_ Leo replied.

_**"Oh come on its fun to see him squirm and you know it." **_Gabriel rolled his eyes before popping a hard candy in his mouth.

_**"It may be a little fun but it doesn't make it right."**_

_** "Alright, alright no more sex talk in front of Sammy." **_Gabriel gave in to his mate.

_**"Thank you." **_Leo projected her happiness to Gabriel who grinned in turn.

_**"I know a way you can thank me." **_

_** "No."**_

"Aw." Gabriel whined out loud.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from his lap top screen.

"Nothing." Both Leo and Gabriel replied.

"Whatever." The young Winchester rolled his eyes before going back to what he was doing.

About an hour later only Gabriel, Leo, and Bobby where left in the house. Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt, and Layla had gone out to get groceries. The three sat in a slightly awkward silence. None knowing what they should say, or at least Gabriel and Leo didn't know what to say out loud, seeing as they were constantly communicating mentally.

_**"So Leo you ever have sex?" **_Gabriel took a particular large bite out of his chocolate bar while somehow managing to look inquisitive.

_**"You know my answer already don't you?" **_She replied a slight red tint coming to her cheeks.

_**"Yeah but I wanna hear you say it." **_He replied a smirk on his face.

_**"No I've never had sex because of my life as a hunter…and my mom's a psycho." **_She rolled her eyes as the red tint spread to her ears.

_**"Alright all I wanna know." **_Gabriel continued to eat his chocolate bar.

_**"What about you did you stay a virgin when you came down to earth?" **_She asked.

_**"Hell no!" **_Gabriel looked offended. _**"You honestly think something as gorges as I would be selfish enough not to share me with the rest of the world?"**_

_** "Good point." **_Leo had to suppress the laugh that was building up in her.

_**"Glad you see it my way." **_

"What are you two laughing about?" Bobby looked up irritably from his book.

"Nothing." They both replied, before bursting in to a fit of laughter.

"You two are on drugs." Bobby declared.

"No we're on sugar." Leo replied acting defensive and Gabriel continued to laugh.

"Right." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am." Leo smirked as Gabriel snorted at her comment.

"Lies." He accused.

"Your face." She retaliated.

"Is beautiful." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Keep telling yourself that." Leo smirked as Gabriel glowered at her.

"I will." He replied before sticking out his tongue, causing Leo to laugh at him.

"You're just like a 2 year old…only I don't have to clean up after you." She grinned at him.

"I know aren't I amazing?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that." A female voice that wasn't Leo's or even Layla's said from the door way to the room the two where in.

"Who are you?" Leo asked as Gabriel, Sam, and Dean jumped up.

"Kali." Gabriel said answering Leo's question as he stared at the Indian woman in front of them.

"Gabriel," Kali responded a faint smile crossing her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as he and Dean stood side by side.

"I came to talk to Gabriel." She replied, then a little more aggressively; "Alone."

"Not gonna happen." The archangel replied as Leo stood up and stood by his sides arms crossed.

"Why not?" Kali ask gritting her teeth.

"Because…" Gabriel glanced at Leo, "my mate wouldn't appreciate it."

"This creature?" Kali gestured to Leo.

"Yes this creature." Leo snarled taking a step forward.

"I thought you had better taste." Kali smirked slightly.

Leo's whole body tensed up angrily. _**"Gabriel!"**_

_** "Calm down she's just jealous." **_He replied soothingly.

_**"She's about to be dead." **_His mate replied, her anger spreading to him.

"Gabriel." Kali's voice broke through their conversation. "Come back to me."

"No." Both Gabriel and Leo replied.

"Well she's a possessive little mortal." Kali circled around the two.

"He is my mate." Leo growled out from in between clenched teeth.

"Your mate?" Kali raised her eyebrows.

"It's an angel thing." Gabriel replied while placing a hand on Leo's shoulder to stop her from attacking the goddess.

"Obviously." Kali snorted. "Can I have a word with you? In private Gabriel?"

_**"Gabriel." **_Leo warned.

_**"It will be fine." **_Gabriel assured her before nodding at Kali. And with that the two former lovers disappeared leaving a pissed off half archangel and stunned humans.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So you guys are either going to hate or love me for this chapter. Please review nicely.**

**A/N2: As always thank you to my reveiwers and people who have favorited/alerted.**

**Warnings: this chapter (mostly the end part) is the begining of why this story is rated "M" Reader discretion is adviced.**

**Disclaimer: All i own is Leo...and she now hates me.**

Chapter 15

Leo was pissed there was no other way to describe the emotion running through her body as she paced around the junkyard. Rumsfeld watching her every move, like the last time she was out in the scrap yard with him. But unlike before if Gabriel showed up Leo was going to skin him alive.

_"That stupid bastard!" _She raged hoping that he could hear her angry thoughts and wasn't tuning her out. _"How dare he? How dare he go off with that stupid bitch!"_

Rumsfeld barked a few times bring Leo out of her angry thoughts to look at him. "What?" She snapped at the dog who in turn whimpered, making a part of Leo feel guilty it wasn't the dogs fault after all.

"Well that's no way to treat a good watch dog." A voice remarked from behind Leo causing her to turn around and face the man in fiery rage.

"You!" She accused. "You did something!"

"Oh please why ever would I want to separate an archangel from his mate?" Crowley replied a smirk on his face. "That could get me killed."

"I know exactly why you would want to separate me from him!" Leo snapped.

"And whys that?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"So you can try and get me to make the deal." She replied.

"Well that is a good reason." Crowley shrugged. "But I would never bring back a former lover of the archangel's to separate you two."

"You liar." Leo growled out advancing on the demon.

"Hm, maybe but not really." He smirked.

"Alright so if you didn't bring her here how did you know exactly when Gabriel would be gone?" Leo interrogated the demon.

"Lucky guess." He replied.

"I'm going inside now to get a shot gun…if you're not gone by the time I get out I will pump you full of salt." Leo started towards the house.

"Aren't curious as to what your mate is up to?" The demon's words stopped Leo in her tracks.

"Why should I be?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's with a former lover and let's face it you're jealous." He replied.

"And how exactly would I find out what he's doing?" Leo asked.

"I can take you to where he is."

"How do you know where he is?"

"Demon, I know these things."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Let's put it this way." Crowley said. "You don't have a choice."

"Yeah I do." Leo snorted.

"Really? And how pre tell are you going to get to where he is?" Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"I-I don't know." Leo replied gritting her teeth.

"Thought so." Crowley stuck out his hand.

"Wait what do you want in return?" Leo asked.

"Nothing just thought I'd help out." The demon replied.

"You're a demon why help me?"

"Because if I get you on my side then your archangel is less likely to smite me every time he sees me." Crowley replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No he won't." Leo snorted.

"Okay well then I'll just leave." Crowley turned and started to walk away.

Leo bit her lip before yelling. "Wait!"

Crowley stopped in his tracks. "Yes?" He turned around to face her.

"Fine take me to where he is." Leo said sticking her hand out.

"That a girl." Crowley smirked before taking her hand and disappearing with her.

The two re-appeared outside a bar, much to Leo's confusion. "They're in their?"

"Yup." Crowley nodded a smirk on his face, as Leo made her way towards the bar entrance. "You sure you want to go in there?"

"No." She replied before pushing open the doors and walking in to the bar.

Crowley fallowed her in a smirk firmly in place.

The bar itself was generally nice with its dimmed lights and grey walls covered in pictures and posters. The counter was clean and the bar stools looked almost new. The two looked around. Leo's eyes where sharply focusing on every person's face. While Crowley was just bored as he watched the humans mingle amongst themselves.

"Doesn't look like they're here." Crowley said after several minutes.

"You said they would be." Leo snapped.

"I thought they would be." The demon raised up his hands in a defensive position.

"Take me home now." Leo was dead serious and tired of the demon's games.

"You sure?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I am sure!" She snapped before the demon took her arm and diapered.

"Where the hell are we?" Leo rounded on the demon as soon as the two appeared in a small shack.

"My current premises." The demon smirked while poring himself a glass of scotch.

"I thought you were going to take me home!" She yelled at him.

"I did…my home."

"You stupid dumb son of a…ugh!" Leo kicked the nearest thing too her which happened to be a wall.

"Did you really think you could trust me?" Crowley took a few steps closer to her.

"You planned this!" Leo accused.

"Ding, ding, ding. She's caught on... I swear you seem thicker then the Winchesters." Crowley replied while sipping his scotch.

"You better take me back to Bobby's or else." She threatened him.

"Or else what?" He raised his eyebrows in a mocking way. "What are you going to do? Your muscle is currently wrapped up in an ex, and you're stuck here with me with no weapons of any kind."

"I don't need him or a weapon to kick your ass." Leo replied.

"Then why weren't you able to kick my ass when I first took you?" He asked backing Leo into a wall.

"Shut up." Leo did the only thing she could to get the demon out of her personal space and that was to punch him which sent him back a few steps and caused him to spill his drink.

"Alright have it your way." The demon snarled before throwing Leo across the room and into the opposite wall.

Leo groaned and tried to get up but was stopped by a foot pressing her down on the ground face first. Pain racked her entire body as she tried to dislodge the foot that Crowley had pressed down on her back.

"Keep squirming your doing yourself more harm than good." Crowley pressed down harder. "While you're down there you're going to listen to what I have to say do I make myself clear?" He asked. When Leo didn't immediately respond Crowley pressed down even harder causing her to gasp.

"Y-yes." Crowley slowly removed some of the pressure.

"Good girl." He said. "Now this is what's going to happen you're going to be a good little prisoner and do everything I tell you and if you don't I will personally make sure that your punishment will be like nothing you've ever felt before understand?"

"Yes." Leo groaned out.

"Good." Crowley removed his foot allowing Leo to breathe properly. "Don't lay there too long." And with that the demon disappeared leaving the half archangel on the floor trying to steady her breathing as her pain slowly subsided to be replaced by numbness.

"_**Gabriel?" **_Leo called mentally, when she didn't get an answer she slowly sat up and glanced around the room… sure enough the place was covered in enochian sigils. Gabriel had explained them too her and what they could do, so she blamed them for her lack of being able to reach him.

"You trying to reach your mate?" Crowley had reappeared on the beat up couch a smirk on his face.

"No." Leo growled out while standing up fully.

Crowley sighed before standing up. "Let's get something strait." He stepped in front of her. "If I ask you a question I better not get another lie." His voice had increased in volume as he spoke.

"Fine." She replied gritting her teeth wanting nothing more than to slap him.

"Good now sit down." Crowley gestured towards a raggedy chair. Leo reluctantly sat in the chair.

"_The bastard is enjoying this too much." _Leo held her tongue and kept her eyes at her feet to stop herself from glaring at the demon.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." Leo replied through clenched teeth.

"Are you lying?" Crowley's voice was dead serious.

"No." Leo's voice matched his.

"Good then you don't mind if I get something to eat." With that the demon disappeared again leaving Leo in the chair.

After a few minutes of waiting for him to return, and not getting any results. Leo got up and jogged to the front door to see if she could get out.

A loud growl sounded as soon as she was ten feet from the door. _"A hell hound really?" _Leo thought irritably.

"Cute isn't he?" Crowley said from right behind her, making her jump and spin to face him.

"I thought you were eating." Leo ignored his question.

"I finished."

"Pig." Leo muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Crowley's voice grew dark.

"I said that was fast." She lied.

"Right." Crowley let the obvious lie slide.

"Well." Leo said awkwardly before trying to step pass the demon to go back into the room that had the highly uncomfortable chair in it.

"Well what?" Crowley asked grabbing her by the wrist and stopping her.

"Well since my escape plan didn't work I figured that I go back to that thing you dare call a chair." She replied before getting slammed in to a wall.

"Haven't you learned by now that getting a smart mouth with me isn't a good idea?" The demon held her by her throat.

"O-obviously not." She gasped out while trying to pry his hand of her.

"Well then I guess I should punish you like I promised you earlier." Crowley smirked as she glared at him.

"Go ahead dick." She took a strangled breath. "Not like you're going to break me."

"That sounds like a challenge." Crowley said before punching her causing her to black out.

When Leo woke up she was tied to a chair and she was gagged. She groaned inwardly, she really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

"Look who's awake." Crowley smirked coming into view a silver knife in hand.

Leo's reply was muffled by the gag.

"What I can't understand you." He smirked trailing the knife down her cheek gently before cutting the gag off.

Leo spit out the piece of cloth and repeated herself. "Yeah no thanks to you."

"Don't you think that you're in enough trouble without being a smart ass?" Crowley continued to slowly and gently draw the knife down to her neck…her collar bone…her cleavage that was exposed.

"Yeah but I figured that since I'm already in a hole I might as well dig to china." She retorted suppressing a shiver that wracked through her body.

"You'll hit the center of the earth and burn up first." He replied continuing to trace the knife down further.

"At least I'll go out in a blaze of glory." She replied, before sucking in a breath as the knife slid across her inner jeaned thigh.

"Well if that's how you want it." Crowley said before cutting the top part of Leo's thigh, causing her to scream out in pain. Crowley smirked slightly as he brought the knife up to his lips and ran his tongue out to taste the blood.

"You taste alright I can see why the archangel keeps you around." Crowley chuckled as he traced blood patterns with his knife on her exposed cleavage.

"Go to hell." Leo gritted out before the demon sliced in to her shoulder, extracting another scream from her.

"Now now pace yourself lover… we have all night to get to that place." The demon replied.

**Ending A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I must know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry this is so short but i really wanted to get somthing out there for you guys :D.**

**A/N2: And thanks again to all my favoriters and reveiwers you guys so totally rock!**

**A/N3: if any of you like the Scarecrow from batman begins you should check out my new story A Raven isn't afraid of a Scarecrow. but i warn you it isnt up to my normal standard seeing at it is more serious then what i usually write.**

**Disclaimer: No i still dont own supernatural but i do own Leo and Layla**

**Warnings: torture... not verry graphic though. or atleast its not in my opion.**

Chapter 16

Leo woke up on the couch sore and exhausted. She had at least 20 cuts on her legs and arms. And every time she moved that body part a pain would shoot upwards making her wince. The cutting had been easy to stand all she had to do was grit her teeth. It was the constant chiding and snide remarks Crowley made throughout the process. She felt a need to respond to each and every one. Just to show him that he wasn't going to break her not that easily…and he hadn't. Leo's will was extremely strong and seemed to be unbreakable.

"I see we're awake now." A cool drawl said from behind her.

"Yes." She replied sitting up the best she could without wincing.

"Are you okay love?" Crowley asked with false concern. "You seem like you're in pain."

"I'm fine I just had one too many shots and have a hangover." She replied with a surprisingly straight face as she turned to glare at him.

"You still haven't learned you're lesson I see." Crowley sighed out putting his drink down on the coffee table and walking up to her.

"Where the hell is she?" Gabriel growled out as he stood facing Kali.

"I told you already I don't know where the demon took her." The goddess replied looking as regal as she always did.

"Kali I know he made a deal with you." Gabriel voice had returned to a natural level.

"It's none of your business." She hissed out.

The archangel was across the room in a few seconds. "It. Is. My. Business." He put emphasis on each word. "He has my mate. Can you even comprehend how bad that is?"

"She's just some pathetic half-breed." Kali replied rolling her eyes.

"She is connected to me in a way that you never could or can be." He snapped knowing his words would wound the prideful goddess.

"Gabriel." Kali tried to get him to stay but he turned away from her and disappeared.

"Bobby I'm sure she's fine she's only been gone for a day." Layla tried to soothe the man as he paced a hole in the floor of his library.

"How can you say that? She's your daughter." He snapped while running a hand through his beard.

"Yes she is that's why I know she's okay. She's probably just gone off to sulk about something."

"But without telling us?"

"She's fine I'm sure besides she has an Archangel looking after her."

As if on cue said archangel appeared in the middle of the room look extremely agitated.

"Where's Leo?" Bobby asked him as soon as he saw him.

"If I knew that I would be ripping Crowley a part limb by limb." The archangel snapped in reply as both Bobby and Layla's faces paled.

"He has her?" Bobby asked.

"Again?" Layla added on.

"Yes again." Gabriel snapped as the lights in the room began to flicker. "Kali was a distraction to pull me away."

"Well can you find him?" Bobby asked.

"He's blocking her from me….probably with enochian symbols."

"But you're an archangel can't you just you know assemble an army of angels to find him?" Layla asked.

"I could but apart from Cas no one in heaven knows I'm alive…except maybe Michael."

"Well we have to do something." Bobby said.

"You don't think I know that?" Gabriel responded as his wings unfurled casting the room in dark shadows. "I want her back even more than either of you do!"

"Then do the right thing and go see your brothers surly they'll help you." Layla snapped.

"Oh you don't know my family." Gabriel scoffed. "They're more likely to fry me for leaving them."

"Try anyways." Bobby snapped.

"Fine." Gabriel was gone in the blink of an eye.

"So angel how are you feeling now?" Crowley asked resting the knife on Leo's shoulder as her head stayed down her eyes look strait at the floor.

"I-I f-feel…." Leo paused before looking up at Crowley. "Pissed."

"Thought as much." Crowley smirked before continuing with his punishment.

"You won't break me." Leo snapped at him.

"Oh I'm counting on that darling." He replied as he carved another line into her shoulder. For all her might Leo couldn't suppress the scream that rose up and set its self free from her throat. It was the first scream she had uttered and it was a sign to Crowley that he was slowly getting through her tough sarcastic outer shell. Slowly he dragged the knife down leaving a trail of liquid red in its path. "Well would you look at that a sign of weakness." Crowley chuckled darkly as Leo glared at him.

"Bite me." She snapped before spitting in his face. In a rage Crowley slashed just below her breasts. Causing a thin line of blood to trail down her shirt towards her pants, and another scream of pain to leave her throat.

Gabriel really didn't want to resort to this but he had no other choice, after tearing up several hundred demons for the whereabouts of where Crowley was he had come up with nothing and was forced to resort to this. Standing in front of his older brothers Michael and Raphael in heaven, and they looked pissed…or at least Raphael did Michael looked like he was contemplating something.

"Where have you been brother?" Raphael was the first to speak.

"Oh you know just kind of hanging with the humans." Gabriel replied shrugging and glancing away.

"Why?" Michael spoke next.

"Because I couldn't take all the fighting."

"So you abandoned us?" Raphael snarled.

"No…" Gabriel looked at the two.

"Why are you here Gabriel?" Michael asked as Raphael continued to glare.

"I need your help."

"Why should we help you?" Raphael growled.

"What do you need help with?" Michael said at the exact same time.

"My mate was captured by a demon." He gritted out through clenched teeth his pride taking a heavy hit at this sentence.

"You've mated?" Raphael looked aghast.

"Yes." Gabriel suppressed a eye roll towards his older brother.

"Who with?" Michael asked.

Gabriel couldn't suppress the smirk as he looked back up at Michael. "Leo."

"WHAT?" Raphael shouted.

"Raphael." Michael's voice was sharp.

"She's a half breed." Raphael tried to justify his anger.

"That I created." Michael reminded him.

Gabriel cleared his throat drawing his brothers attentions back to him. "Will you help me find her?"

"Yes." Michael replied before turning to Raphael. "You can stay here and watch over heaven in my absence I trust?"

"Of course." Raphael replied before his two brothers disappeared in a furry of wing noises.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Two chapters in one week...you guys are getting spoiled :D**

**A/N2: id like to take some time to say thank you to those of you who have reveiwed and give special shoutouts too those who have reveiwed on several chapters...mostly cause i'm lazy and dont feel like puting down a whole bunch of names.**

** Elliej939: Dude you are awesome and have reveiwed on most of the chapters of this story...but please refraim from hitting crowley with things it makes him grumpy and hard to work with.**

**Bane's Muse: I cant tell if you like the story or hate me either way thanks for your reveiws.**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Thank you for reveiwing on a lot of the chapters and please dont hate the demons...they get really depressed when you do.**

**ShiloCoulter: Thank you for reveiwing and you do have to love brotherly bonds dont you? :D**

**Musicislife2727: Thank you for reveiwing! you totally rule!**

**DoctorEMF: Thanks for your reveiws...and is your name based on doctor who? thatd be awesome if it was.**

**Thursdaychild97: Thank you for reveiwing. and i dont know why but your name reminds me of castiel...oh yeah now i know why.**

**Now since i have more time then i thought time to thank those of you who have reveiwed once.**

**VeryaTirananniel: Yes wing noises are awesome and yes gabriel is loved by thousands, thanks for your reveiw.**

**SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins: thanks for your reveiw and sorry about the beta thing.**

**Danielle: Thank you so much for your reveiw.**

**darkandstormynight16: I shall keep up the good work! thank you.**

**watergoddesskasey: Thank you for your reveiw.**

**themunchkinunderyourbed: dude that is an awsome name for one. thank you for your reveiw.**

**Lady OD: thank you for your reveiw.**

**Minx1993: Than you and yay for animal names! **

**evans 4 life: Thank you for your reveiw!**

**kishe:thank you for your reveiw.**

**brightcat12: thank you for your reveiw.**

**chocobear0801: thank you for your reveiw.**

**brightcat12: thank you for your reveiw.**

**ashchild666: Thank you for being the first reveiwer you get a slice of cheesecake! :D**

**Okay thats all fokes! sorry i missed some one but that was a little overdue**

**Disclaimer: I only own leo and layla.**

Chapter 17

Gabriel concealed his wings as he and Michael landed in the middle of a small town somewhere in Montana. Michael did so as well looking stern as always.

"How did you get Adam to say yes?" Gabriel asked as the two walked together the cold not affecting either of them.

"It was simple I told him he would get to see his mother after the ordeal is over." The older archangel replied.

"Will he?"

"Yes I don't go back on my word Gabriel." Michael replied calmly.

Gabriel hid a snort and nodded the last thing he needed to do was piss off his older brother who was helping him in the middle of a crisis. "How do we find her?"

Michael seemed to think on this for a minute. "…She is blocked but if we can find the demon when he leaves the place he is keeping her then we can fallow him back."

"If he leaves." Gabriel muttered.

"She is still part human she needs to eat and he'll need to feed her in order to keep her as a bargaining chip." Michael seemed extremely confident.

"Alright so how do we find him?" Gabriel asked.

"The same way we'd find any other demon look for him."

"Fine." Gabriel snapped a sucker into existence. When he put it in to his mouth he wasn't startled to find that it tasted like cheesecake. He could feel his heart fall into his shoes as he and Michael continued to walk.

"You miss her dearly." Michael stated after a few minutes.

Gabriel shrugged before replying. "I'm supposed to protect her she's my mate."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she your mate?"

Gabriel couldn't conceal a grimace. "It was the only way to get her away from the demon the first time around." He replied.

"So there is nothing else?"

Gabriel looked away from his brother's intent gaze. "…yes and no."

"I see." Michael said before the two lapsed into silence.

"You done talking back yet?" Crowley asked as he wiped the knife off on a handkerchief he had pulled from his pocket.

"If I say yes do I get a cookie?" Leo asked weakly a small smirk on her face, right before a large whacking sound cut through the air as Crowley slapped her onto the ground. The chair tumbled with her seeing as she was tied to it.

"I guess not." The demon growled out before setting her and the chair up right again,

"Oh please mister big scary demon man, don't hit me again." Leo snapped sarcastically, before another whack filled the air and she was again on the floor, the ropes of the chair cutting in to her skin.

"You never learn do you?" He snarled before sticking the knife into the wall and disappearing. He had to cool off before he killed her…a thought that was extremely tempting to the demon.

When he reappeared he was outside of a town somewhere in the U.S. he didn't particularly care where he just needed to get out of that room with that irritating woman. Would she ever learn not to piss him off? Of course she wouldn't she was too much like every other angel…even as a half human she still had a pride about her that seemed almost near impossible to break.

"Well well would you look what we have here boys." A cool voice said from behind Crowley who tensed up immediately.

"Meg." He said turning around to look at the female demon that had a grin spread across her face.

"Hello Crowels." She said sweetly as one of the hell hounds by her side growled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Crowley asked her as she approached closer to him.

"You should know… the boss isn't happy with you." She replied.

"So he sent you to kill me?" Crowley smirked.

"No he sent me to get the little half breed your holding captive." She grinned in reply.

Crowley was about to tell her to shove it when a idea suddenly popped into his head. "Are you going to keep her in a safe house until he's ready to use her?"

Meg looked at him warily. "Yeah."

"Well then I guess you should fallow me so you can come and get her then right?" With that the he disappeared her fallowing him.

Gabriel stiffened as the link between him and Leo was finally back. She was alive but in a lot of pain. Without a word to Michael he flew off to where she was. Michael having noticed his brother's absence quickly followed him.

"Who are you?" Leo asked the demon who had taken her from Crowley and who was now sitting across from her.

"Meg." The demon replied a grin on her face.

"Well Meg." Leo smirked and sat up a little straighter in her chair. "I take it you don't know much about me."

"Oh I know enough sweet cakes." Meg purred out.

"Well did you know that I'm…" Leo cleared her throat. "Mated to an archangel."

"No." Meg looked a taken aback.

"Did you know that that archangel is currently on his way here to come and get me since there are no enochian symbols shielding me from him?"

Meg's face paled before she quickly got up and disappeared just as Gabriel appeared in front of Leo. "You just missed the chick who took me from the bastard." Leo looked up at him a small smirk on her face.

"He beat you." Gabriel growled out as he undid the ropes around her arms.

"Yeah." Leo winced as the last of the rope fell to the floor. Without hesitation or a care for another man who had just appeared in the room she threw her arms around Gabriel in a hug.

"I missed you to." Gabriel said wrapping his arms loosely around her mid back.

A throat cleared from beside them causing both of them to look over at the man. Gabriel released his grip on Leo who did the same.

"Leo this is Michael." Gabriel introduced her to his older brother.

"Hey." Leo said looking at the archangel who was currently in habiting Adam's body.

"Hello." Michael nodded to her before approaching them. "Gabriel I think you should heal her."

Gabriel nodded before touching his hand to Leo's head. In the next moment there was no more pain and Leo let out a sigh of contentment. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Gabriel replied before looking at Michael. "Thank you for your help…but we both know this doesn't change anything."

"Of course." Michael nodded before disappearing.

"What?" Leo asked looking up at Gabriel who smirked.

"I'm not going to join heaven's team I'm still on the human's side." He answered her question.

"Well that's good to know." Leo said before letting Gabriel take her hand and disappear with her.

"Hey look who I got!" Gabriel yelled once the two appeared in Bobby's house.

"Leo!" Layla shrieked before taking her daughter from the archangel, who wasn't too happy about letting her go, and hugging her to her.

"Mom chill I'm fine." Leo struggled with trying to make the older woman let go of her.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked holding Leo at arm's length and examining her.

"Yeah." Leo replied as Bobby walked in to the room.

"Did ya kill him?" Bobby asked the archangel who looked extremely stiff.

"No." Gabriel replied, as Leo awkwardly hugged Bobby. Bobby in turn through one arm around her in a half hug.

"Why not?" He asked as Leo went back to Gabriel's side.

"He wasn't there." The archangel replied through clenched teeth.

"He gave me off to another demon probably hoping she'd get killed so he wouldn't have to deal with her." Leo cut in.

"What was the other demon's name and did you get her?" Bobby asked.

"Meg and no he didn't get the chance to." Leo replied her hand resting on Gabriel's wrist to keep him calm.

This action didn't escape Layla's notice, with a smirk she turned to Bobby and said, "Why don't you go call the boys and tell them she's alright?"

Bobby looked at her for a second before nodding. "Okay."

The three watched the man leave the room before Layla looked at Leo and Gabriel and said. "Why don't you two go find somewhere and _relax_?" She added emphasis to the last word making Leo's face turn red with embarrassment and making Gabriel break out into a grin.

"Great idea!" He said before disappearing with Leo who still looked shocked.

Layla sighed, explain where they went to Bobby was going to be a pain in her ass but at least the two could be together alone for a little bit without interruption from anyone else. Something they both needed.

Gabriel grinned when he saw the look on Leo's face. He had taken her to the Sistine Chapel. She kept craning her neck back to look up at the art on the walls and she was spouting out random facts about it.  
>"Did you know it only took Michael Angelo four years to paint it? Using his own devices he had to create his own pulley system to get up there. But it took a team of restoration artist twelve years to restore, with modern time technology."<p>

"Yes." The archangel replied, but his answer didn't stop her from continuing,

"He also based the image of God off of the Greek god Zeus because that was the only thing at the time that could closely resemble him." She continued. "But personally I think he did it because he was annoyed by the fact that the church made him paint for them."

"Really?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Leo looked at him for the first time since arriving. "How did you know I wanted to see this place?"

The archangel smirked. "I know everything you know and vice versa." He replied taking her hand and twirling her around.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes all you have to do is tap in to our connection." He replied.

"Wow." Leo mumbled. She had known that they could hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's emotions but she had no idea that they had access to each other's memories.

"Yup." He nodded before making a candy bar appear. "Want one?"

"Gabriel I don't think where supposed to be eating in here."

"I don't think where supposed to be in here at all so eating in here doesn't really matter does it?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Fine poof me one in to existence." Leo gave in. Gabriel handed her a candy bar before unwrapping his own.

"If we get caught we'll be in so much trouble." Leo told him unwrapping hers as well and taking a bite of it.

Gabriel snorted at this. "Pl-ease." He drew out the word. "Like they can catch an archangel…and even if they could I'm the fastest flyer in all of heaven."

"Wow you have a big ego." Leo rolled her eyes.

"It's true though comes with being the messenger." Gabriel defended.

Leo didn't argue with him further instead she sat down on the floor and then laid back and looked up at the ceiling. Gabriel smirked before laying down beside her and taking a bite out of his candy bar.

"So do you like it?" He asked her as they stared up at the ceiling eating candy bars.

"Of course." She grinned.

"Good." Gabriel sighed out as he allowed a piece of chocolate to melt on his tongue.

"Thank you." Leo said after another bite of candy bar was down her throat.

"No problem." He replied glancing at her a smirk on his face. "But you could-"

"No!" Leo's face turned red again in embarrassment.

"Just an idea." The archangel shrugged enjoying his mate being flustered.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Yay it's done! :D sorry this one is a bit shorter but i felt like i was neglecting you guys :(.**

**A/N2: as always thanks to my reveiwers, favoriters and alerters you guys make my day. Oh and i hope everyone had a great holliday season.**

**A/N3: GUESS WHAT! I 16 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY AND IF YOU DO THE MATH RIGHT IT'S JANUARY 24 JUST LIKE DEAN HOW COOL IS THAT? Sorry i'm really stoaked to turn 18 and the fact that i share a birthday with dean winchester and Mathew Lillard (Shaggy, Stu from Scream).**

**Thank you too:**

**ShiloCoulter: Yes Gabe to the rescue! He seems to have to rescue her a lot doesnt he?**

**VeryaTirananniel: Yeah i did know that, i just forgot i knew that if that makes sense.**

**Musicislife2727: Thank you...i've been trying to tell people that for ages but they dont beleive me.**

**Lucifer's Angel Princess: Thank you and there shall be more :D**

**Elliej939: Oh alright since you said my story was better then two of the greatest men in history i guess you eanred the right to hit the demons *gives you rolled up news paper* have fun oh and yeah i agree about the most people thing it makes me sad to think adam is still there :(.**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Maybe he does Muhahahahahahaha..ehem, anyways its okay that you forgot thanks for the reveiw. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Leo and Layla.**

Chapter 18

Meg casted her eyes down as her master said nothing of her losing the half-breed. Finally after an eternity he spoke.

"How did it happen?"

"Her mate was on his way…I-I didn't want the archangel to kill me." She replied avoiding eye contact even though Lucifer was staring directly at her.

"Did she say which archangel?"

"No she didn't."

"How could you be sure that she wasn't lying?"

"Crowley… he had enochian symbols up all around his house blocking her from the angels and her mate, and he was all too happy to hand her over once he learned that I would be watching her alone."

"That's all I needed for now…you can go." Lucifer turned back to the window he had been looking out before the demon had approached him with her mistake.

Without a word the demon disappeared glad to be out of any harm that might have come to her if she would have stayed and her master would have changed his mind. Lucifer let a small smirk rise to his face. Pawns where all the demons were, sacrificial pawns…but Sam and Leo. Where the King and Knight he needed, and he was bound and determined to get them. And he would very soon, once team free will found out there was no other way to stop him but let him take over Sam's body and try to let Sam fight him in to the pit.

As for Crowley he was sure his pawns would take care of the rouge. And if they didn't Leo's mate sure would. Another reason he didn't punish Meg was because he was sure the she would also be taken care of.

"I see you got away free." Crowley commented as he and Meg stood facing each other.

"You tried to kill me." She snarled.

"Oh don't take it personally love. It was business."

"How you lost her too."

Crowley smirked. "Well in business you need to keep an ace in the hole even when it appears your previous one has been taken away."

"And what's your back up?" Meg crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Crowley's smirk transformed in to a full out grin. "I'm glad you asked… I'm going to kill her mate."

Meg laughed. "I'm sorry… I thought you just said you were going to kill an archangel."

"Oh I am…once I figure out how to not kill her along with him."

"Well you won't get to."

"I have to argue that statement." Crowley replied before disappearing from the dark alley he and Meg had been chatting in.

"Son of a bitch." Meg kicked one of the nearest trashcans as one of her hell hounds gave out a low whine. "Shut up." She really needed to learn to stop chatting with her soon to be prey. With that thought she disappeared her hell hound fallowing her.

"So what's the game plan?" Gabriel stated from his spot on the couch as Leo laid her feet across his lap contently.

"We find the devil and kill him." Dean stated.

"Dean." Sam started.

"No Sam I'm tired of just sitting around and doing nothing…where going to gank this son of a bitch."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Bobby asked from behind his desk.

"An angel killing sword." Much to everyone's surprise Leo spoke up.

"Will that even work on him?" Sam looked at Gabriel who shrugged.

"Yeah he is still classified as an angel fallen or not." The archangel replied.

"So it's decided then Cas will hook us up with some swords and will take down the devil." Leo folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't think I can do that." Castiel replied from his corner.

"Of course you can bro." Gabriel grinned at Castiel who sighed.

"Why can't you? They know your back now."

"Because I'm protecting Leo from both sides."

"And what a great job you've done so far." Bobby muttered.

"Don't start you two." Layla cut in before Gabriel could say anything else.

"Mom's right we don't need to bicker with each other." Leo stated.

Bobby and Gabriel both snorted. "He started it." They said at the same time then glared at each other.

"Stop." Leo stated putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder who in turn sighed and leaned back in to the couch.

_**"But he did start it!"**_ The archangel whined in her mind.

_**"You're not helping the situation by fighting him though. So chill out." **_She responded.

_**"Fine." **_ The archangel crossed his arms and seriously looked like he was pouting.

"So Cas could you go get them now?" Leo drew her attention to the falling angel.

"Yes." With that he left.

"Hopefully he doesn't die." Gabriel stated as Leo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah hopefully."

"Cas are you alright?" Dean rushed to the angel's side helping him to stand up.

"I am fine. I was able to get three swords." He stated before pulling out the silver weapons and placing them on Bobby's desk.

"Well that's perfect that's enough for Dean, Bobby and I." Sam stated standing up and going to exam the blades.

"What about me?" Layla asked crossing her arms.

"Your coming with us?" Dean asked looking at her.

"If you think you can keep me out of this." The woman warned.

"Fine fine..she can have the cult." Bobby said quickly.

"And me?" Leo asked from the couch.

"No you're staying here." Gabriel replied.

"Like hell!" The half archangel snapped.

"You're staying here and that's final." Layla ordered.

"I can help!"

"You could also get killed and if you die I die." Gabriel replied.

"And what if you die?" She raged.

Gabriel gritted his teeth. "You're staying here if I have to put you in a ring of holly fire."

"Dean tell them to let me go!" Leo turned to the other hunter for help.

Dean shook his head. "I agree with them."

"Ugh!" Leo groaned standing up and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Layla yelled after her.

"For a walk!" She yelled back.

Gabriel made to stand but Sam stopped him. "I'll go with her." With that the younger Winchester stood up and fallowed after the youngest hunter.

"Kids." Bobby muttered.

"You're telling me." Layla responded.

**Ending A/N: If you like Doctor who go check out my story: Taven's story and leave a comment also check out my TARDIS rules it also has my OC Taven in it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long and you guys deserve much much longer of a chapter. but in my defense school has been hell so ive been super busy lately.**

**A/N2: On the bright side my birthday is this tuesday :D the 24th!**

**A/N3: As always thanks to all my lovely reveiwers:**

**Musicislife2727:thank you so much for the reveiw and the early birthday wish. and i hope this is a little more reationshipy (is that a word?)**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Thanks for the reveiw. and as for ganking the devil you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Lucifer's Angel Princess: Thanks for the reveiw. And wait to go for guarding Gabe :D**

**Elliej939: Thanks for the reveiw. And how hard did you hit him he's out cold on the floor now.**

**ThursdaysChild97: Thanks so much for the reveiw. And it love's you too...wait is that possible? Eh.**

**Disclaimer: Please if i owned Supernatural...well let's just say it's better if i dont. i only own Leo and Layla.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Leo wait up!" Sam ran after the girl as she walked down the abandoned street.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Just to talk." He replied falling into step beside her.

"Fine someone else." She picked up the pace.

"I know what you're going through." Sam told her.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" The half breed rounded on Sam and poked him violently in the chest.

"You're angry. Hurt, you have no idea why you have to be the one to be different and you want to be normal." The Winchester stated stopping Leo who had started to walk off again in her tracks.

"How would you know that?" She asked not turning to face him.

"Because I've been through all of that I'm still going through all that. You're not the only one different; I have demon blood in me and can do things that scare even Dean. And you're angry because you want to help but they won't let you." Tears where starting to trickle down Leo's face as she listened to Sam, it wasn't a particularly sad speech but it still had an affect over her.

She was brought out of her tears by the sound of wings fluttering beside her. She glanced over and saw Gabriel standing there a cheesecake in hand while the other arm was open to receive her launching herself into him.

It felt good to be in the arms of her mate once again. Emotions passed through both of them: apologetic, sadness, comforting…and if Leo wasn't mistaken something akin to love passed through Gabriel to her and vice versa.

"You're still not going." Gabriel whispered holding her tight causing Leo to give a small smile.

"Like hell I'm not." She replied burying her face into Gabriel's chest.

"Sam can we have some alone time?" The archangel smirked as he glanced back at Sam. "Thanks." He snapped his fingers before Sam could replied and the hunter was gone.

"Where did you send him?" Leo asked as Gabriel gave her the slice of cheesecake he was holding.

"Back to Bobby's." He replied allowing his arm to slide down to her waist where it rested as the two walked and Leo ate her cake.

"Do you think I over reacted?" She asked as she chucked the plate and fork into the air, but before it could hit the ground Gabriel made it disappear.

"Do you want a truth or a lie?" He asked smirking down at her.

"That bad?" She asked wincing slightly.

"Let's put it this way, if you weren't 18 you're parents would have grounded you until you where…hell they were still tempted to when you left."

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah." Gabriel grinned. "Big trouble."

"Okay I get it feather boy." Leo rolled her eyes and pushed Gabriel slightly who didn't even step of course and kept his arm around her.

"Hey don't hate appreciate."

Leo began to laugh at the look on Gabriel's face as he said that. "What a cliché." She managed to wheeze out.

"That works." The archangel replied.

"You're a loser." Leo grinned rolling her eyes.

"I resent that I happen to be older then all of humanity so I should be the embodiment of cool." Gabriel made a show of looking offended at her statement.

"Yet somehow you're not."

"At least I'm not half human."

"At least I didn't pretend to be a pagan god."

"Touché." He replied as a candy bar appeared.

"So now that my epic bout of depression is over what now?" Leo asked.

"One don't worry you're a teenager, weird hormonal responses are normal for any situation, and two we go back." He replied before taking her hand in his and disappearing.

"So new plan." Gabriel said as he and Leo appeared. "Leo gets to help so long as I'm there to protect her."

"Like hell." Bobby growled.

"You don't get a say." Gabriel replied.

Layla cut off Bobby. "Fine but if she is hurt in any kind of way then I will not rest till you have the exact same scars."

"Point taken." Gabriel nodded.

_**"Thank you." **_Leo mentally told him.

_**"You're welcome." **_He replied winking.

* * *

><p>"I swear to you Master I will not fail in finding the half breed." A demon bowed its head as he faced Lucifer.<p>

"Oh I know you won't." Lucifer replied not even turning to face the demon. The demon disappeared.

"Soon." Lucifer muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: One yay for learning how to do the line things! and two did you think of this chapter? too sappy not sappy enought reveiw to tell me:D.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay got chapter 20 done. where reaching the end of are journey i suspect. but dont worry there might be a sequel! Yes i know you're all exiteted about that!** **Now to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it 's longer then the other one but still pretty short, but if everything goes good the chapters might get longer...then again they might not, sorry again.**

**A/N2: Thank you to all my favoriters, alerters and reveiwers.**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Thanks for you're reveiw and suport! And yeah i was sad while writing his talk with Leo but once Gabriel apeared i was all like yay! And the sad thing is im the writer.**

**Musicislife2727: It's fine thanks for you're reveiw and support.**

**Elliej939: Yay i'm glad you liked it and didnt think it was to fluffy! and yes Crowley is a bit of a baby he's pouting in the corner. but thanks for you're reveiw.**

**Monkey : I'm glad you like the story! and i know there arent enough Gabriel stories around. Thanks for the reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: I dont ow supernatural. i do own Leo and Layla.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Sam had failed Lucifer now had the perfect prom dress. Leo had known it the moment that Bobby and Dean had entered the room and Sam hadn't been with them. Leo with persuasion from Gabriel had stayed home, while Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel had gone off to try and stop the apocalypse. After another demon tried to capture her she didn't need much convincing. Gabriel hadn't taken too kindly to the demon just popping up in her bedroom, either. The demon, Leo suspected, was still in a worm hole slowly being ripped apart and put back together.

"Well will just have to think of something else." Gabriel stated trying to flush out the silence in the room.

"Yeah." Dean nodded as he grabbed a beer for himself and Bobby.

"Where's your mom?" Bobby asked Leo.

"She's out hunting a few towns over." Leo replied as she leaned against Gabriel who sat beside her.

"By herself?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Chill, she's been doing this for a very long time." Leo replied.

"I know that but we really need to stick together right about now, with the apocalypse impossible to stop right now." He stated taking a swig of his drink.

"She'll be back soon." Leo said while placing her feet beside her on the couch.

"She better be." Bobby muttered.

_**"I think daddy dearest is worried about her." **_Gabriel marked mentally.

_**"I think you might be right." **_Leo agreed with him smirking slightly.

_**"I'm always right." **_He replied.

_**"Like hell you are." **_Leo snorted causing Gabriel to pout.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Bobby asked the mates.

"How Gabriel is never right." Leo replied causing Gabriel to snort.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered.

"And how you're just a big cuddly teddy bear." Gabriel stated smirking.

"Stupid archangel." Bobby muttered as he drank more of his beer.

"I'm going to go clean the guns." Dean stated before standing up and leaving the room.

"Dean." Leo sighed before standing up and fallowing him. _**"Stay in the here Gabriel." **_She told the archangel mentally before leaving the room completely.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Dean asked her without looking up from the guns spread out in front of him.<p>

"Talk to me." Leo stated sitting across from him and picking up a gun to help him clean.

"I don't want to."

"You need to."

"You sound like Sam." Dean said after a second before looking at Leo.

"I'll take that as a complement." She replied grinning.

"I'm going to do what I have to do." He said.

Leo sighed and set the gun down. "Dean you are going up against to Archangel's who are wearing you're younger brothers, no matter how much you try you can't ignore the loyalty you will feel for both of them."

"I can try."

"But it won't work." She replied. "Because I know how hard it is to fight ones family."

"And how would you know that?"Dean asked.

"I share memories with Gabriel." She replied shrugging slightly. "And judging by some of them this isn't the first time the archangels have gotten in a tiff, and at least this time Raphael is staying out of it for the most part."

"He sure doesn't seem like it."

"He's not fighting side by side with Michael against Lucifer." She replied.

"That's good at least."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

Dean put a gun down. "You said you shared memories with Gabriel?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"How did the fights before end?" He asked.

"God stepped in and stopped them," she replied biting her lip, "but he won't this time."

"Why not?"

"I don't know the answer to that question."

Dean groaned and leaned back. "He's a dick."

"He's god he can do whatever he wants." Leo stated a little smirk on her lips.

"I just want to go back to hunting like I used to." Dean told her. "Not have to save the damn world."

"With great power comes great responsibility."

"Dude that line doesn't even work here, and I'm not Spiderman." Dean smirked. "If I were a super hero I'd be Batman."

Leo grinned. "Look at who's cracking jokes now!"

"Go back inside I'll finish this up and be in a little bit." He told her.

"Alright." Leo sighed before standing up and doing as told.

* * *

><p>"How's he handling it?" Bobby asked Leo as she entered the room.<p>

"Not good he's angry and hurt." She replied before sitting on the couch beside Gabriel and resting her head against his shoulder.

"That's obvious." Bobby muttered.

"You asked." Leo replied as Gabriel wrapped an arm around her a smirk on his face.

"That boy deserves a normal life." Bobby stated.

"We all do." Leo replied.

"Normality sucks.: Gabriel added.

"No one asked you." Bobby snapped.

"I thought anyone could contribute to this conversation." The archangel responded.

"Anyone but you."

"Don't start you two." Leo got in the middle of the begging argument.

"He started." Gabriel stated.

"I'm finishing it." She replied.

"I'm the parent."

"I'm an adult. And half archangel." Leo smirked. "I win."

"Why are you three smiling?" A monotone voice asked after the sound of wings was heard.

"Hey Cass." Leo greeted the angel.

"What do you need?" Gabriel asked.

"The apocalypse is upon us and you are mucking about." Castiel snapped. "I need you to start taking this seriously Gabriel!"

"Chill little brother, I am." Gabriel replied.

"It doesn't look that way!"

"But he is." Leo told the angel. "We both know that this is how he deals with these situations."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Gabriel complained.

Castiel looked at Gabriel. "I just wish you'd act serious." Then after a pause. "I just want it to be over."

"I know." Gabriel sighed. "It will be I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: What did you think about Leo cheering up Dean? Leave a reveiw and tell me how you like this chapter. Oh and incase you're wondering the only reason i didnt add the demons atempted capture part in was because one im really tired and two it raises so many questions as to why Gabe was in Leo's room in the first place. *Wink**wink* *coughs* i need to stop being perverted. Anyways hoped you like it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys deserve so much better D: but this is only a filler chapter! Again i'm really sorry for how short it is but i hope you like it anyways!**

**A/N2: As always thanks to my favoriters, alerters and reveiwers.**

**Elliej939: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you liked it:D and please try not to crush my rib cage! I need air to breath!**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Thanks for your reveiw, i'm glad you liked dean getting cheered up and i agree he needed some! and i miss bobby to! but i keep faith in the writers! :D**

**Musicislife2727: Thanks for the reveiw, and i'm glad you liked the part about the teddy bear:D i dont even know where it really came from!**

**Jupitarian-Felenoid: Thanks for the reveiw! And i'm glad you like it! and yeah i know i have a lot of grmatical errors, and i'm sorry for that but hopefully i will be fixing it in the future! :D**

**Lucifer's Angel Princess: Thanks for your reveiw, and i'm glad you liked the fluffy ending! :D**

**Ereneviana: Thanks for your reveiw! And of course i care :D as of now i have plans for a sequel!**

**Rock'xanne: Thanks for your reveiw! and dont worry i didnt think your comment was rude! I'm also extreamly glad that i have a reveiw thats not from the US :D that makes me feel important! And i think there is enough of Gabriel to go around! :D we all get our own little peice of him! (that sounds dirty XD)**

**A/N3: Please leave a reveiw :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural! i do however own Leo and Layla!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

_**"On a level of one to ten how scared are you right now?" **_Gabriel asked Leo as they stood side by side, in Bobby's scrap yard.

_**"A seven." **_She replied, as the Archangel wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll be fine." He whispered. "You can do this."

"I don't think it's a good idea." She replied.

"It's a great idea." Gabriel smirked. "After all I came up with it."

Leo rolled her eyes. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."

"Just relax, clear your mind, and tap into our bond." Gabriel instructed bring her back to his chest so she could feel his breathing.

Leo sighed and closed her eyes. She lifted up her right hand in front of her and allowed Gabriel's and her connection to strengthen, in order for her to tap into his power. _**"Now."**_ Gabriel's voice was soft but commanding in her mind. Leo obeyed and pressed her fingers together before creating a loud: SNAP!

"Did I do it?" Leo opened one eye to look in front of her.

"Sort of." Gabriel snickered as he watched the copy of his mate stare blankly at them. "Though you gave yourself purple hair and pure white eyes."

Leo groaned and placed her face in her hands. "Make her go away." The half archangel whined not wanting to see the failure.

She knew that she shouldn't have expected to get it right the first time, especially since she had never tried anything like it with Gabriel. In fact the angel had only told her the other day that she could tap into his power; then again she should have figured it out herself seeing as she was able to tap into all his memories and thoughts.

"Relax it will take time." Gabriel soothed over her saddened mood before snapping his fingers and making the clone disappear.

"We don't have time Gabriel!" Leo replied spinning around to face him. "Sam's being worn by Lucifer, Adam is being worn by Michael, and Dean is on a war path!"

_**"Be patient." **_He told her touching his forehead to hers.

_**"I can't afford to be patient." **_She replied closing her eyes as she felt the warm sensation of the archangel's head against hers.

_**"Yes you can."**_ He promised. _**"It'll be better for everyone if you are able to create a copy of yourself that will fool everyone."**_

_** "It's just so frustrating." **_

Gabriel smirked. _**"It's because you're part human."**_

_** "Keep it up archangel." **_Leo growled through their connection.

_**"You sound like your dad." **_Gabriel informed her.

_**"Shut up." **_She snapped.

_**"Make me." **_He replied.

Leo let out snarled and snapped her fingers, causing a pie to appear.

Gabriel's eyes widen as Leo through the pie at him. Luckily the archangel ducked just in time.

"Now that was impressive." He grinned at her standing up strait again. "Channel that same determination into making your clone."

Leo let out a loud humph before turning away from him, closing her eyes, and concentrating on what she looked like.

_**"Now."**_ Gabriel instructed.

With a loud snap Leo released the energy angelic energy and willed for there to be a duplicate of herself.

"How did I do this time?" the half archangel asked not opening her eyes.

"Horrible." Gabriel smirked.

"Really?" Leo asked still not opening her eyes.

"No," he snickered, "open your eyes and see for yourself."

Slowly Leo opened one eye then the other, and her mouth dropped. Standing before her was a perfect copy of herself grinning and waving…granted she was naked, but that was a technicality that she could fix later.

"I did it!" She squealed happily and launched herself at Gabriel who wasn't prepared for his mate's actions and fell to the ground Leo on top of him. "Thank you so much!"

Gabriel laughed. "Don't thank me, I should thank you, I get to see you naked."

Leo's face heated up considerably and with a glance behind her she snapped her fingers and her duplicate disappeared, causing Gabriel to whine unhappily.

"No fair!"

"Pervert." Leo muttered as she got off of him.

"You like it." Gabriel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You wish." Leo snorted before heading for the house.

"So does that mean I'm not getting sex?"

"Obviously!"

"So the plan is we send in Dean, and then we back him up?" Leo asked as the group sat around Bobby's living room.

"Yes." Bobby replied nodding.

"I'm game; just let me go get my stuff!" Leo stood up and ran out the room up to her room.

"Gabriel." The older hunter got the archangel's attention.

"Yeah?" He asked a candy bar in hand.

"You'll protect her with your life?"

Gabriel snorted. "Of course."

"Good." Bobby grunted before standing up and grabbing his supplies, Dean and Layla had already gone out of the room to get their own supplies.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well it's about damn time right? I know i know i should be punished for my horribleness of making you wait for so long, but if it's any redeaming excuse, i did re-write this like four times this night and i've just graduated high school so the job search has been taking up most of my time. But anyways, i shouldnt have waited so long and i feel like the worst person on earth! on the pluse side this may be the last chapter, and i've already written the epilogue! Plus there is a sequel! :D already in the works inside my mind!**

**A/N 2: As always i like to thank my very patient, favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**Musicislife2727: Thank you for your reveiw! and i love gabriel as well! :D and for thinking my work is amazing!**

**VeryaTirananniel: Thank you for your reveiw! And i beleive Gabriel thourghly enjoyed her double! and i'm sure Bobby would have flipped his lid! :D**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Thank you for your reveiw! And yes Gabriel is rather perverted! :D And you'll just have to read and find out about the assbutt line! *mischevious look***

**Lucifer's Angel Princess: Thanks for your reveiw! and i think in a way it was, and i dont think he's going to soft! :D Not yet anyways.**

**watergoddesskasey: Thanks for your reveiw! And you are also awesome! :D**

**RandiReckless: Thank you for your reveiw! And i wish i had updated sooner! i cant beleive it's been three months! But anyways here it is better late then never eh? :D**

**TheElegantFaerie: Thank you for your reveiw! and i really dont have an actress i based Leo off of, she just kind of slamed her way into my mind! :D and i cant give away anything to specific, but asuming it follows seasons 6 is a pretty good asumption.**

**Rock'xanne: Thanks for the reveiw! I know and i'm sorry! here is the update though! :D**

**Cris_Coursey: Thanks for your reveiw! And here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Leo and Layla!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"I've just realize something," Leo said as Dean, Gabriel, Castiel, and her sat in the Impala.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I never asked you how you got Death's ring," she replied.

"I had help," was all Dean said.

"What kind?" Leo asked.

"Just help, drop it Leo."

"Tell me," the half breed persisted as Gabriel smirked and leaned back into the back seat of the Impala.

"You don't want to know."

"Obviously she does," Gabriel piped up.

"Shut up archangel," Dean snapped at him.

"Don't snap at him," Leo growled, as the radio in the car began adjusting itself to different stations and volumes.

"Dean I am not familiar with cars, but I do not think it is supposed to do that," Castiel commented.

"That's Leo's doing," Gabriel said with a grin. "Since she's tapped into my powers things tend to go berserk around her when she feels strongly about something."

"Well make it stop," Dean stated. "I don't want my baby hurt!"

"It's a car Dean," Leo stated as Gabriel soothed her mentally.

"It's my baby," Dean replied as the radio finally stopped going crazy. "She's more than a car."

"Should we leave you alone with her?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled as he put in Def Leppard's rock of ages.

"Make me," Gabriel replied as the car pulled into Stull Cemetery where Lucifer and Michael were stood glaring at each other.

"Hello boys," Dean said as he got out of the car, Gabriel and Leo followed his lead and also got out. Castiel vanished only to appear where Bobby, and Layla where standing away from the archangel's notice. "I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Leo smirked. "I think they're having a domestic dispute, we might have to call the authorities."

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked Dean completely ignoring Leo and Gabriel. "You're no longer part of the story Dean."

"Yeah well, I thought of something to say to that," Dean said. "Shove it up your ass."

"How dare you?" Michael raged.

Dean just smirked at him.

"Gabriel," Michael turned to the youngest archangel who was standing right behind Leo protectively.

"Michael," Gabriel replied.

"Lucifer," Lucifer spoke up.

"Well now that were all better acquainted with each other," Leo muttered. "Why don't you boys pack up, leave Sam and Adam intact and go home?"

"You don't have the right to speak half breed," Michael snapped at her.

Leo was about to reply when Castiel yelled, "Hey Assbutt!"

Michael turned in the direction of the yell and was hit full force by a holy oil molotov. "There I've bought you five minutes," Castiel told Dean.

"Castiel," Lucifer said glowering at the angel. "Did you just molotov my brother?"

"Uh, no?" Castiel replied before Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded all over Layla and Bobby who both looked shocked.

Gabriel had to put a hand over Leo's mouth to muffle the scream, he didn't want Lucifer to decide she was next to be blown up, but even with his hand over her mouth he couldn't muffle the scream that came out of her mouth, when Lucifer used to his power to break both her parents' necks.

"No!" she screamed into his hand as he pulled her against his chest.

_**"Leo, listen to me."**_

_** "No!" **_the half breed was fully prepared to fight her way out of Gabriel's arms.

_**"Leo!" **_ Gabriel snapped at her for the first time she could remember. _**"You can't do anything for them right now, wait until we've won this and I can revive them, but you running over to them is just going to get you killed as well."**_

Leo swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to wipe away the tears around Gabriel's hand. _**"A-alright," **_she replied as Gabriel's hand dropped from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot they were your parents," Lucifer said with fake sympathy as he looked at Leo, who was still using her archangel to keep her standing straight, her back firmly against his chest.

"Shut it Lucifer," Gabriel snapped his anger causing several head stones to explode.

"Make me," Lucifer replied before something hard flew into his face.

When Lucifer looked up he saw Dean Winchester standing in front of him a glare set on his face. "You bastard," he told the devil.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Lucifer said shaking his head, before he continued however he looked over at where Gabriel and Leo were standing and snapped his fingers, both disappeared from sight. "I tried to let you live for Sammy's sake."

"Where did you send them?" Dean asked.

"What does it matter you hate him anyways," Lucifer said before punching the hunter in the face, causing him to go flying into the Impala.

"Where?" Dean asked again.

"Hell," Lucifer replied before delivering a swift kick into Dean's stomach.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel, where are we?" Leo asked as they appeared in a dark room.<p>

"You're in a prison cell in hell," a voice spoke up that wasn't Gabriel's.

"Crowley," Gabriel growled, "what are you doing here?"

Crowley snapped his fingers allowing a lit candle to appear in his hand. "What can I say?" Crowley said. "I'm extremely unpopular, after I helped Dean with his little problem of finding Death."

"Dean let you help him?" Leo sounded disgusted.

"He needed the horsemen's rings and judging by the fact that both of you are down here with me, I'd say he failed."

"We don't know yet," Gabriel said as he advanced on the demon.

"Call off your archangel," Crowley told Leo.

"And why would I do that?" Leo asked. "As far as I'm concerned killing you would make this day a lot brighter then what it has been."

"If you don't you won't be able to get out of here," Crowley stated.

_**"Gabriel wait," **_Leo told her mate.

_**"Why?"**_

_** "We might need him still."  
><strong>_Gabriel backed up to stand beside Leo again.

"And how are you going to get us out of here?" Leo asked taking a few steps forward to stand in front of the demon.

"King of the cross roads," he replied, "no simple soul prison can hold me."

"Then it shouldn't be able to hold Gabriel."

"Oh, well if you want to risk it, then please by all means." When neither Gabriel nor Leo attempted to kill him he said, "now I can get us out of here but it'll cost you something."

"My soul?" Leo asked.

"No, and we could do without the snark love," Crowley replied. "I just need your guarantee that neither of you or your Scooby gang will try to kill me for pass differences."

"Differences!" Gabriel yelled. "You tortured her!"

"Yes, well at least I didn't kill her, eh?" Crowley rolled his eyes when neither of the two looked even slightly amused. "Listen do you want out of here or not?"

"Fine you have our word that we won't try to kill you for the past," Leo said.

"He does?" Gabriel snapped.

_**"Yes, trust me."**_

"Well good then," Crowley said with a smirk before clapping his hands.

The three disappeared as the foundations of the brimstone cell began to collapse.

Gabriel and Leo reappeared in Stull Cemetery just as Castiel brought Bobby and Layla back to life, and fixed Dean up.

"Mom," Leo ran over and hugged the two, "dad." If being called 'dad' bothered Bobby he didn't mention it.

"What happened to Michael and Lucifer?" Gabriel asked Castiel.

"They are in the pit," Castiel replied.

"Did dad bring you back?"

"I believe Father did yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: expect the Epilogue to be out by tomorrow, and also i'm looking for people to rp with on twitter, my rp charecter is Joan Winchester, and she is an oc and it is supernatural rp, i'm looking for a gabriel dean sam crowley bobby and any others who want to do an oc! here's the Twitter Acount: Joan_Winchester. also if you want to be updated about my day to day life i have another twitter acount for that: Kimamoondog. Anyways reveiws make my day and i love you all soooooooo much...more then Gabriel loves sugar, and more then Leo loves Cheesecake (which is a lot!)**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: For once as i promise this is out on time! :D**

**A/N2: As always thank you to all my favoriters alerters and reveiwers.**

**TheElegantFaerie: Thank you for your reveiw! And yes there is a sequel! :D**

**Maddy Love Castiel: Thank you for your reveiw! And suprisingly yes he did! And i look forward to you reading my sequel! :D**

**To lazy to login in P: Thank you for your reveiw! and i'm glad you think my story is one of the best you've read. And i will never stop writing! :D and i updated!**

**ccgnme: Thank you for your reveiw! and i'm so glad you love it :D**

**watergoddesskasey: Thank you for your reveiw! And i hope you love the epilogue as well! :D**

**Akira Darkness: Thank you for your reveiw! And it's always fun to find another Cheescake lover! Loving cheesecake is the one thing of my self that i consiously put into Leo! :D **

**Disclaimer: I only own Leo and Layla! :D**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"_**Gabriel?" **_Leo sat timidly by the archangel on Bobby's couch. _**"Are you still mad at me?"**_

_** "I was never mad at you," **_the archangel replied pulling her closer. _**"But you really should run your plans by me first, before you do something like that."**_

_** "I'll try to next time," **_she replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Bobby decided to walk in that moment. "What the hell is going on?" he snapped looking at the two.

"Nothing," Leo said quickly jumping away from the archangel and scooting to the other side of the couch.

"Like hell," the older hunter muttered. "The apocalypse been over for two hours and you two are already tryin' to fornicate."

"Has Dean gone?" Leo asked scrunching up her nose at the word 'fornicate', Gabriel started laughing.

"Yeah, he's gone to live a normal life with Lisa and Ben."

"Who?"

"An old flame of his and her kid," Bobby said smiling slightly.

"At least he got out of the life."

"You know you could to," Bobby told Leo looking up from papers on his desk.

"No I couldn't," Leo replied with a small smile. "Who would look after you and mom if I did?"

"I could manage on my own, have been for long before you came 'round," Bobby replied gruffly.

"Alright who would look after my crazy mother and stop her from getting herself killed?" Leo asked a smirk on her face.

"Good point," Bobby replied. "Speaking of which, where is your mother?"

"I have no idea," Leo said before there was a loud bang from the kitchen causing the half archangel to wince and Bobby to groan.

"Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry!" Layla called from the kitchen.

"What did ya break woman?" Bobby yelled.

"Nothing!" Layla replied as Gabriel and Leo began laughing. Bobby grumbled something inaudible before standing up and going into the kitchen to see what the hell happened.

"Jesus woman, how'd you manage to break all the plates?" Leo and Gabriel could hear Bobby ask Layla.

"This is a bit bitter sweet," Leo mumbled as she scooted back over and curled up to Gabriel's side.

"Of course it is, it always it when you avoid something tragic but lose people who you care about."

"Do you think Dean will be okay?"

"Once the grief passes."

"What about Bobby?"

"Same thing, only difference is he has to deal with your mother."

"What about you?"

Gabriel sighed. "Yeah I will be. Now you need to sleep."

Leo nodded before closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into her archangel's side. Gabriel laid his arm around her, his fingers played with a strand of her hair. The archangel propped his other arm up on the sofa and rested the side of his face on his fist, and closed his eyes as well, content with trying to forget losing both his older brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So now our journey is at an end :( but never fret because the sequel is called: Heaven? Hell? No Earth is Where it's at! And it will be up in the next few days, if not tonight since i'm working on it right now! :D i love all of you!**


End file.
